The Half-Elf of Erebor
by SilverPenguin87
Summary: During their captivity in the Woodland Halls, the dwarves and Bilbo find a friend in the most unlikely of places. The young adopted daughter of King Thranduil. Her heart yearns for adventure, and being unable to journey outside of the Hall walls is driving her crazy. But maybe, she might have a lucky break. Kili/OC
1. The King's Daughter

Hey guys! Silver Penguin here... After watching Desolation of Smaug, I just couldn't resist, and the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter-One: King Thranduil's Adopted Daughter**

I kicked a stone as I walked back to the Woodland Halls. It had been boring lately, my adoptive father, King Thranduil had refused to allow me outside of the city barrier. He claimed that the dark beasts of Mirkwood were growing restless. Ever since Thranduil had taken me in, the Spiders had been brave enough to come North, away from their Southern roots. We always had a guard at the gate, watching for any movement in the forest. Ever since the spiders arrived, the forest had become sick. Trees rotten and barren, no animals had made their home in the Mirkwood in a long time. It was no longer filled with the chirping of birds, or the squeaking of squirrels. It felt like nature had abandoned the forest almost overnight. When this happened, ada forbade me to go in there. Saying it was not safe anymore.

I used to spend most of my time in Mirkwood, among the birds and rabbits who loved the company. But there had not been any for 3 decades. The forest grew dark, uncontrollable. No-one was allowed to travel through it without a guard. I longed to go to Lórien, to see my kin there. My birth father had been a captain of the guard, and when he died, they took care of me as I was their own. It wasn't until one day I decided to leave Lórien, on my own adventure that I had come to the Woodland Halls. Legolas had been the one to find me, and brought me to his father. After talking for a while, and hearing my story, the normally cold king decided to take me in, and accept me as his daughter.

Legolas and Tauriel were giving me an archery lesson when the call came. One of the gate guards came rushing, running as fast as he could. He had a look of terror on his face, and I knew what he was going to say.

"**Y****ngyl, heru en amin." **He cried.  
>(Spiders, My Lord)<p>

As usual, Tauriel was the first to run off. Always looking to prove herself to my ada. I scoffed, but Legolas ran after her, throwing me an apologetic glance over his shoulder. I knew he had a soft spot for Tauriel, and would do anything for her. But ada didn't approve. He thought that she wasn't good enough for the Woodland prince.

After they had gone, I carried on shooting at the target. I kept with my bow for a while, then started using my throwing daggers. After about a half hour, I stopped and pulled my bow over my head, so the string was across my body and collected my arrows and throwing daggers. I began walking towards the gate so I could be there when Legolas and Tauriel came back. As I neared the entrance to the Halls, I could hear a commotion. Legolas and Tauriel had returned. And they were not alone.

I snuck closer, hearing my brother and Tauriel coming closer, but when they came into sight, I had a surprise. The source of the commotion that came with their party, were a group of Dwarves. It had been many years since Dwarves had been to the Woodland Halls, and I could scarcely believe what I was seeing. There were 13 of them all together. An odd number to be travelling together, and none of them had anything to show that they were merchants, which made me question the true reason they were travelling. As they were shuffled towards the Hall, I saw one of the dwarves look around, on guard. His dark hair coming down to just below his shoulders, eyes bright with awe. He had a slight beard on his chin and upper lip (more like stubble really, but just as sexy), simple, yet the giveaway sign that he was a dwarf. (Apart from the height of course).

I kept watching him until my brother had taken him almost out of sight, when the dwarf must have felt my eyes on him. He whirled round in a tornado of leather that made my knees go slightly weak, and stared into my eyes.

'I could get lost in those chocolate pools.' I thought, as we locked eyes. As he continued staring at me, his gaze softened, and a small smile graced his lips. I felt a blush upon my cheek and turned away towards my chambers.

I knew that ada did not care for dwarves, and that they would most likely be imprisoned, which brought sadness to my heart.

As I neared my room, I decided that this dwarf was intriguing, and I wanted to get to know him. He was rather dashing for a dwarf.

My name is Callilah, and I am the Princess of the Woodland Realm. Sister to Legolas, daughter of Thranduil. Well. Adopted anyway. I am a half elf who had been found wandering Moirkwood, journeying from Lórien when I was just a small child. Thranduil had taken me in, and treated me as his own kin, even though the other elves threw their disapproving looks, he raised me with love, care and gentleness. He had taken me in, even though he already had an heir.

I had not told ada this, but I had visions come to me while sleeping, of a cave filled with gold, and red dragon. I knew in my heart, that when these dwarves left, I would go with them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

So guys, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review!

Love, Peace and Happiness

Emma

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	2. Starlight

Okay, I couldn't resist. This chapter was itching to be published ; ) I hope you all enjoy, and a massive thanks to my first reviewer, **Megan The Legit: **Here is a lovely long chapter for you!

I've used the dialogue from Desolation of Smaug for this chapter, and changed a semi-large part of the story, but considering Kili is not going to be involved with Tauriel, it does make sense to change it.

Another big thanks to my friend Gwen (**dirtdevil76**) for helping me with this! She is truly a life saver. If you're a Supernatural, Vampire Diaries or Smallville fan, go and check out her stuff!

Enjoy my loves!

**Chapter-Two: Starlight**

When I reached my chambers,I changed out of the clothes I wore when training. I slipped a white tunic over my head and I looked to my dresser, where my crown was. I hardly ever wore it, but I expect ada would want me to wear it today because today would be Meleth-en-Gileth. It was simple, yet beautiful. It came across my forehead, with two rubies on the front, either side of my forehead. Very similar to the one my brother wore, but as I was a female of the royal family, the rubies were put in. I placed it on my head, and made sure it was secure behind my ears.

I looked into the mirror, checking that I looked presentable enough for a member of the Woodland family. I had dark kohl outlining my eyes as usual, something I rarely went without. I saw the strange looks that the other elves would sometimes throw my way, but I paid them no mind. I just kept my head held high and ignored them.

I made my way down to the Hall, where I could see ada questioning one of the dwarves. Legolas was loitering beside him, his curious nature showing through. I skirted around them and headed towards the cells. Towards the curious dwarf I had seen earlier that day.

As I got closer to the cells, I could hear several of the dwarves bashing against the cell door, trying to get out, but I paid them no mind. They could only get out if they had the key.

When I got to the cell that was holding the dwarf I had locked eyes with, he had a stone in his hands. Throwing it up in the air and then catching it.

"The stone in your hands. What is it?" I asked him, wanting to make conversation.

"It is a talisman." Came his gruff reply. His dark smooth voice sending waves through me.

"A powerful spell lies upon it if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone," he paused. "They will be forever cursed!" He thrust his hand towards me. I reared back slightly, unsure whether this was truth or not. As I turned away from the cell, making to leave, I heard his voice again.

"Or not." His voice sounded playful. "Depending whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token." He laughed, holding the stone up. I smiled.  
>"It's a rune stone. My mother gave it to me so that I would remember my promise."<p>

"What promise?" I asked, leaning toward the cell.

"That I would come back to her." He answered. At this, my heart melted a little. I could not stop staring into his eyes. A smile graced my face as we talked.

"She worries. She thinks I'm reckless." He explained. I couldn't help but think she was right to worry. He was dangerous and adventurous, and in a man, that was enough to cause worry for any mother.

"Are you?" I asked him, grinning slightly.

He smirked and replied, "Nah." And threw the stone in the air again. He mistimed his catch, and the rune stone span out of the cell. I stepped on it to stop it from spinning away, as I bent to pick it up, the dwarf stood. I lifted it up to the light, to take a closer look. The dwarf had come closer to the cell bars.

"Sounds like quite the party they're having up there."

"It is Mereth-en-Gileth." I told him, turning away and fiddling with the stone. "The feast of Starlight. All life is sacred to the Eldar and all elves love best the light of the stars."

"I always thought it is a cold light." He said. "Remote, and far away."

I turned back towards him. "It is memory. Precious and pure." I told him. "Like your promise." I held the stone out so that he could take it back. His rough hand glided across mine, and I ached to hold it. I turned away again to stop myself from doing just that.

"I have walked there sometimes." I spoke. "Beyond the forest and up into the night." My eyes brightened as I talked about the stars. "I have seen the world fall away, and the white light forever fill the air."

"I saw a fire moon once." I turned back to him. "It rose over the path near Dunland. Huge." He exaggerated. "Red and gold it was. It filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin. They were trading in silverwork for furs." I sat on the steps by the cell as I listed to his tale.  
>"We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left. And then it appeared. This huge fire moon, lighting our path. I wish I could show you it." He said. I held my tongue from saying that I wished he could show it me too.<p>

I felt a presence near us, knowing it was my brother. He had been sent by ada to find me, no doubt. But I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with this dwarf, who told wonderful tales, and who had a heart of gold.

"What is your name, dwarf? I have been calling you by your race in my head this whole time!" I laughed.

"I am known as Kili. And your name, fair maiden?" He posed the question back. I felt a blush on my cheeks at his observation. I doubted that he knew I was only part elf. The height was some giveaway. I was shorter than most. Reaching a height of 5 ft 2 at the most. I always assumed that my birth mother had been a very short human. My brother and ada towered over me. As did Tauriel.

"My name is Callilah. And unfortunately I have to go. Being the King's daughter has some drawbacks." I told him, a sad smile on my face. I saw his eyes widen when I told him who I was.

"I'd wager the sun is on the rise!" One of the other dwarves called. "Must be nearly dawn." His voice sounding down-trodden.

"We're never gonna reach the mountain, are we?" Another asked. Then another figure came through the gate from the cellar.

"Not stuck in here, you're not!"

All my thoughts of leaving this troupe were dashed. I saw Kili's face light up, and assumed this was a friend of his. I did not know how he managed to escape the scouts who went after the spiders, but I was glad he was here, and that he had the keys. I would have opened them long ago, but the guard had no love for me. He fell asleep on gate duty once, and I told ada. He never let me live it down. Now he is consigned to the dungeons and the cells.

"Which way did you come here?" I asked the one with the keys.

"Um. I'm not with them?" His statement more a question.

"Do not worry, I am a friend." I smiled. "Princess Callilah at your service."

"P-princess?" He stuttered.

"Yes, unfortunately I am King Thranduil's daughter. But I will help you if you need. The cellars will be the safest route for us."

"Right then. Bilbo to the rescue. Again." The one with the keys announced. I saw out of the corner of my eye Kili frown in confusion.

Bilbo ran around the cells unlocking each one and letting the dwarves out.

"Wait!" I stopped them from going too far. "Stay in your cells for a few more minutes! I know where your weapons are. If you give me a few more moments I can get them for you." I told the group of dwarves.

They looked toward each other and collectively nodded. Kili was the one that spoke. "Weapons would definitely help where we're going." His bright smile was infectious.

I nodded to them, and took the back way to my chambers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I grabbed a saddle bag that had some clothes in it, not the best travel pack but it would have to do, and ran down to the holding room, to where the dwarves weapons and clothing were and grabbed them, wrapping them in a blanket.

I had to hurry before the alarm was raised. I ran back to the holding cells where the dwarves were all still waiting in the cells like I had asked.  
>"Let's go! Follow me to the cellar!" I harshly whispered to them. Hoping that the other elves had already drunken themselves into a stupor.<br>We ran down the stairs and the empty barrels were still there. I told everyone to get in, and there were grumbles and complaints, until the one who looked like the leader told them to get in. I held out their weapons as they all passed me so they were not unarmed.

Once everyone was in a barrel, I went to pull the lever, when the dwarf wearing the hat asked me what to do. "Hold your breath." Was my reply  
>I didn't give them a chance to ask why before I pulled the lever. The floor fell away and the barrels rolled down into the stream. I could hear Tauriel and my brother shouting orders.<p>

I slid through the gap that was just big enough, and plummeted into the water. The dwarves were waiting for me. I grabbed hold of the first barrel I came to and lifted myself into it.

It wasn't until I felt arms around my waist that I realised Kili must have stayed at the back on purpose.

As we were coming out of the tunnel, I had a faint feeling that something was going to go wrong. And then I had a flash of orcs, one piercing Kili with a poisoned arrow while he was trying to open the gate.

"No matter what happens, you stay in this damn barrel. Got it?" I ordered him. He looked confused but nodded his head anyway. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear; "I love it when a woman gets bossy." I could hear the smirk in his voice, and the blush swamped my cheeks again.

We made our way down the stream, through the rapids. It was then I heard a horn. "They're closing the gate!" I called to my new companions. They all whirled round to face me.

"I don't suppose anyone has a boomerang?" I asked the group. Rather typically, there was a hand in front of my face, coming from the body behind me. In his hand was a boomerang.

I turned my head towards Kili and kissed his cheek. "Thank you kindly!" I grabbed the boomerang, ready to throw it. As we rounded the corner I saw a gate guard heading to the lever, and I let the boomerang loose. I hit perfectly and sent him crashing into the water. That's when I heard the orcs. I felt Kili grab his bow and start shooting at the orcs, and then I saw my brother.

His eyes looked hurt. As if I had betrayed him. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from flowing. I then realised that I still had my bow and quiver, so I could be of some use against the orcs.

I pulled my bow over my head, and started shooting down the orcs. One by one they fell. I did my best, considering there were two people with a bow in our barrel.

As the guard hadn't managed to shut the gate, we went through without a hitch. Then I saw the orcs gathered on the riverside. Behind us, I saw that Legolas and Tauriel had given chase and were now mowing down any orc in their path.

We carried on down the river, Legolas taking any opportunity to show off, as were the dwarves. My brother was even stood on the heads of two dwarves at one point, then he used them as a stepping stone to get across the river.

All of a sudden, he and Tauriel stopped fighting. There was an orc behind Legolas, about to shoot, but I was too late to shout. Luckily Tauriel had seen it, and had blocked the arrow with one of her own. I saw them take this orc prisoner.

Legolas looked to me and I shook my head. Determined that this was now my path.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hopefully you'll see why I changed the bit with Kili being shot. As I've basically replaced Tauriel with Callilah in the 'Cell scene' it made sense to change it. I know it does mess with the original story quite a lot, but I promise that the events of Lake-Town will still happen, just not with Tauriel healing Kili.

Love, peace and happiness

Emma

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Bard

Hellloooo darlings! 3 chapters in 2 days, you are a lucky bunch! Here's another one for you. I hope you enjoy this one. It is a fairly long chapter, but not as long as the last one.

I just wanna say thank you to all those who have favourited/followed this story, I hope I don't let you down!  
>Review replies below:<p>

**dirtdevil76:** thank you my love! You are an absolute angel for helping me with this! Hope you enjoy! (there's a particularly good bit at the end ;))

**Megan the Legit:** Thanks hun! I love the film too, but I don't like Kili with Tauriel. So I've added Callilah as a replacement xD. Hope you enjoy!

**Chatpter-Three: Bard**

We carried on down the river, the current started to grow calmer and calmer until we reached the end of it.

"Anything behind us?" The leader called out.

"Not that I can see!" The one with the long white beard shouted back in reply.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." The dwarf with the hat spoke up too.

"Not for long. We've lost the current." Came the leaders reply.

"Head towards the shore!" Came the order.

Once we were all out of our barrels, I took the chance to stretch, as well as put my crown in my saddlebag. I didn't want wandering eyes knowing who I was.

Kili suddenly whispered in my ear from beside me.

"The dwarf who calls himself our leader, is named Thorin, the one with the hat is Bofur, the one with the white beard is Balin, the bald one is Dwalin, the ginger one is Bombur, and the blonde one is my brother, Fili. I will tell you the rest when we get to Lake-Town." He told me.

I smiled and hugged him as thanks.

"Gather your belongings everyone. Those orcs will be right on our tail. You have two minutes." Thorin ordered.

"To where?" Balin questioned Thorin.

"To the mountain. We're so close." Bilbo answered the silver haired dwarf.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin countered.

"So we then we go around." Bilbo was giving suggestions on how to get to Lake-town.

"The orcs will run us down. As sure as daylight. They outnumber us too many." Dwalin cut Bilbo's idea down.

"There is a way across the lake my friends." I called out to the company. "There is a man who was supposed to collect the barrels we came down the river in. He would be able to take us, if I persuaded him. But I beg of you, let me speak to him. He is not friendly towards dwarves." I told them. "But you have to trust me."

I saw Thorin contemplate this, then Kili spoke up.

"I say we trust her!" He called out. "She found a safe way for us to escape the Halls."

The other dwarves mumbled their agreement.

"Fine." Thorin conceded. "We will wait for this man." I nodded to him.

We all sat at various points around the rocky shore. Dwalin was down on the water's edge, watching over one of the younger dwarves. He was emptying his water filled boots into the river.

I had been dragged by Fili and Kili, a dwarf on either arm to sit between them. Kili wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me into his chest. My arm went around his back, accepting the comfort. I was sure that a furnace could be lit from the heat coming from my cheeks.

Many a suitor had come to the Woodland Halls, ada determined to find me an elf that I could marry. Yet they were all wrong. But this, I could see happening for the rest of my life. And that scared me more than I cared to admit.

Just like dwarves, elves only loved once. And I was scared of my feelings. Kili nudged me, so I looked up to him. He had a boyish grin on his face.

"So why did you decide to come with us, princess? Surely you have lots to do back home?" He teased me.

I snorted. "Barely. My father would not let me do anything. He wouldn't let me hunt, and as Legolas is the oldest of us, he did most of the diplomatic stuff. My father doesn't trust me. He says that the other elves would be uneasy at my presence because of my height." I answered him, feeling a little sad that ada had not let me assume the correct role of princess.

"And why are you so short, princess?" Fili asked me.

I turned my head slightly, so that I could answer him.

"Because I am not full elf, Fili. I am a halfling. Half elf, half human. My mother was more than likely a very short human, hence why I am also short." He nodded in understanding.

"Yet you are a princess? I can hardly see Thranduil consorting with a human." Kili spoke up.

"I am adopted." I explained to him. "I was found exiting the forests of Mirkwood when I was a small child. I had journeyed from Lórien, where I had been staying. Thranduil took pity on me and raised me as his own."

I saw Kili's eyes widen when I mentioned about being in the forest.

"That is no place for a child, princess." He sounded shocked.

"This was before the spiders started coming up from the South. Back when it was safe, and the woods a beautiful place. That was about 70 years ago."

"And how old are you princess? If you don't mind my asking." Fili questioned.

"I was about 15 when I came to Thranduil's care, so that makes me around 85. I think. I'm not too good with numbers." I giggled.

By the Valar! When did I turn into such a girl! I never giggled. Always feeling melancholy. These two dwarves were bringing out a better side of me.

"That makes you older than the two of us!" Kili exclaimed. "We are still the youngest, brother."

I giggled at his statement. Then I felt the air change. I nudged the brothers.

"He is here. You two, stay put!" I ordered.

"Not on your life, princess. We will come with you." Kili countered, not willing to sit back and do nothing.

I rolled my eyes at him. Wondering why I had feelings for such a stubborn dwarf.

I turned away from them, and went towards the water's edge, where Bard was ready with an arrow, aimed at the dwarf emptying his boots.

"Bard, don't you dare! I will have your head, and then where will it leave your children?" I called to him. He whirled round in shock, almost losing his footing.

"Princess! What are you doing here? You know your father has shut the gates." He answered me, still trying to gather his balance.

"Yes I know that. And I don't care." I huffed. "You know I hate it there, and have been longing for adventure. Anyway, I need your help."

Bard looked at me in confusion. It probably didn't help that I had two dwarf bodyguards stood behind me. He glanced at Fili and Kili, as if to ask why they were standing so close to me.

"I don't even know." I answered his glance. "They've taken it upon themselves to 'protect' me."

Bard laughed heartily. "Then they don't know you princess!"

I rolled my eyes at him. He may be the descendant of the King of Dale, but he was an idiot.

"Hey! Stop distracting me! I have something to ask you." I told him.

"What do you need princess?" he questioned.

"I need you to get us lot, into Lake-town." A determined look on my face. "We need to get to Erebor in 4 days time, and unfortunately, the only safe way is through Lake-Town."

All of the humour slipped from his face. "Are you sure Callie? I know how much you hate Lake-Town."

I sighed. That town was horrible. The 'master' of the town was a gruesome, horrible man. And his second in command wasn't much better. "Yes, I am well aware of how much I hate it there, yet this is more important. Now. Can you get us through?"

"I suppose. We could use the barrels, but it'd be a tight fit."

"We will go anyway we can." Thorin told Bard. "We have no choice."

Bard sighed, and then started telling us what to do. "Right. Everyone get in the barrels. I can try and smuggle you in them."

We scrambled to the barrels, when I was grabbed around my waist, and whoever grabbed me, placed me into a barrel. When Kili dropped in beside me, I rolled my eyes. He was taking this whole 'protective' thing a bit too far. The fighter in me wasn't impressed, but the girl in me was a giant puddle of Callie shaped goo.

"So. How come Bard gets to call you Callie?" He asked, sounding put out that he couldn't call me a nickname.

I shrugged (which is hard to do in a barrel with another person). "I've known him since he started working with my father."

Kili nodded contemplatively. "So can I give you a nickname, princess?" His boyish grin lighting his face.

I deliberated for enough time to make him second guess what he had asked. "And what nickname would you give me, dwarf prince?"I posed the question to him.

"Lilah. It sounds like lily, and you are far more beautiful than one." Bloody hell! This dwarf was good with his words. Once again, my cheeks flared up in a blush, and I ducked my head to hide it.

Kili saw what I was doing, and put his fingers under my chin, to lift my head up.

"I mean it, Lilah. I've never met anyone as beautiful as you." His soft husky voice making me glad we were huddled in a barrel. If we had been standing, my knees would have buckled. He leaned forward, just as Bard started sailing towards Lake-town. I can only assume that he meant it to be a kiss on my forehead, but I got a kiss on my lips instead.

They were soft, the stubble tickling my sensitive skin. He slowly moved his lips over mine, in a slow, passionate kiss. I was over the moon. On cloud nine, floating on thin air. Whichever description you wanted to use. As we parted, I bit my bottom lip which made Kili groan.

"Every time you do that, it makes me want to kiss you again." He moaned, in reference to me biting my lip. Which I tended to do a lot. I blushed. Again. I was beginning to think that my cheeks would never stop blushing while I was around this dwarf.

After we kissed, Kili turned me around, albeit awkwardly, so that I had my back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and rested his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head so I could kiss his cheek, and shifted a little to get comfortable. I put my hands over his as my eyes slowly drifted shut.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

THEY KISSED!

I didn't actually mean for it to happen in this chapter, but Kili's character has a habit of running away with ideas xD

Also, the nickname that Kili gives Callilah, is spoken: Ly-lah with a short 'i' sound. I hope you enjoy the spin I put on the meeting of Bard.

Love, peace and happiness

Emma  
>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo<p> 


	4. Laketown

Okay guys, just going through and having an almighty edit of this story... There are a lot of things I've changed, so please re-read from this chapter on!

**Replies to reviews from chapter 3:  
><strong>Megan The Legit: <strong>Thanks hun! I love Aidan Turner too. If I woke up to him in my bed one day, I wouldn't complain! Glad you like this one  
><strong>dirtdevil76<strong>**:** thankies lovie! I was trying to think of a good nickname and that one stuckxD  
><strong>Hope of Darkness:<strong> I'm glad you like it so far! Don't worry, I won't abandon this one  
><strong>SilverMoonrise:<strong> I wouldn't blame you if you were in love with Kili.. I know I am ;).. I'm glad I inspired you dear! Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. Tolkien is god.  
>**Edited on 0101/2015**

**Chapter-Four: Laketown**

I didn't mean to fall asleep, but being on the water relaxed me way too much. I was shifting around, trying to get comfortable again, when I felt the arms around my waist. My eyes shot open, then I remembered what had happened between me and Kili.

The aforementioned dwarf groaned and his arms tightened around my waist. He nuzzled his face into my hair, obviously trying to go back to sleep. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Come on Kili," I nudged him. "We should be nearly at Lake-town." I told him. His only reply was a mumble that sounded like 'I don't wanna go, Uncle' and I giggled.

"You're comparing me to Thorin now? Last time I checked, I wasn't a man!" I teased him. His head shot up from the back of my neck where he had still been nuzzling me as I turned my head so that I could look him in the eyes

"That was cruel!" He pouted, pulling out his best 'puppy dog eyes'. I laughed at him, and at his reaction.

"No it wasn't," I told him, still giggling. "You were the one saying your uncle's name in your sleep." I was teasing him now, waiting for him to catch on.

I knew the moment he had, because his eyes narrowed at me, and his hands went to my sides. I hadn't told anyone of the company, but I was extremely ticklish, and obviously Kili was looking for my weak spot.

He just lightly ran a finger up my side and I shuddered. His deep, rumble of laughter vibrating against my chest.

"Ticklish, princess?" His husky voice whispered in my ear. I knew there was no point in hiding it, so I turned my head into his neck and nodded.

"Yes, but if you tickle me now, we'll be discovered and we won't get to Lake-Town." I pointed out to him, reminding him that we were on a fairly difficult leg of our journey.

"True, but once we get to Lake-Town, you won't be able to escape, princess." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I giggled softly.

My keen ears heard the sound of a gate opening. The gate that was the entrance to Lake-Town.

"We're here." I told him. "So please keep quiet. I don't want Bard getting into trouble."

Kili nuzzled his face into my neck again. I was beginning to think that was his favourite thing to do while we were cuddling. "I promise to be on my best behaviour." He replied to me. Somehow, I didn't believe it.

I kept an ear out, as we had started moving again. The gate guard had obviously let Bard through after checking his papers as standard. I felt the boat go around the twists and turns of Lake-Town, until we stopped again.

Bard lifted the lid of the barrel that Kili and I were hid in. His eyebrows shot up when he saw who was in the barrel with me, and how we were sat. I simply glared at him, which he knew was the 'don't say anything' glare. He'd got used to it by now.

"Princess, we're here. We'll have to be quick, and we'll have to be quiet. The worm is doing a round of the streets now, but he's on the other side of town. For how long, I do not know."

I nodded my head and stood up. With a lot of difficulty mind. My legs had gone to sleep, so I wobbled a little. Kili put his arm up so that I could rest mine on it, so I could steady myself. Bard then offered to lift me out of the barrel. I ignored his offer and jumped out, glad that I had managed to receive my birth fathers agile balance, and landed on the docks with minimal noise.

Bard and Kili (who had stood up) both looked at me in wonder. I shrugged my shoulders at them and said: "I am part elf. What did you think I was going to do, fall flat on my face?"

I could tell that Kili was trying not to laugh, his chest shaking slightly, while Bard just shook his head. While Kili and I were getting out of our barrel, everyone else was already out. Bard then led us up the back stairs to his house. He had tried to get us to come up through the toilet, when I vehemently disagreed, and so did the others.

The sun was already fast approaching the horizon as we made our way into Bard's house, slowly, one by one, so we had a little cover as far as the light was concerned.

We all gathered around Bard's kitchen table, his two daughters and son came rushing in, all three gathering me in a tight hug.

"Callie we've missed you!" cried Sigrid, one of Bard's daughters. "Da wouldn't let us visit you. He said it was too dangerous." She pouted.

"Your father is right sweetie." I assured her. "You know that the forest has grown sick, and don't forget that orcs roam the lands freely now. Maybe you will be able to come back to the Halls again. I know how much you love it there." I lightly gripped her shoulder, to comfort her.

I saw Kili watching me with a soft look on his face, then Thorin gave me a strange look.

He looked at me, then nodded his head toward the door to the back balcony, and stormed off towards it. I followed him, apprehensive of this conversation before it had even begun.

"Let me make this clear," he started, as soon as I'd closed the door behind me. "I do not trust your kind. I doubt I will ever trust you. You need to stay away from my nephews and do not think that we are all accepting you into this company. I will allow you to travel with us, as your gift of foresight has already saved Kili's life. But do not expect me to be happy you are travelling with us."

His harsh words made me blink. I wasn't expecting such anger from him, although I knew of his relationship with ada. I knew that due to him turning away when Smaug decimated Dale and Erebor, Thorin had a hatred for all things elvish, including me.

I Hung my head. "I understand, Thorin. I am sorry that ada has failed you, and I am sorry that his actions have led to your hatred." I told him. "But let me be clear, I am here because I want to help you reclaim what is yours. I have no interest in treasure, or infamy. I don't want any of that. I know what it is like to search for your true home, I know I still haven't found mine yet. So please, do not think of me as any relation to an elf, because I am neither human nor elf. I cannot stay with either because of what I am."

I concluded my speech, and walked away back into the house. I didn't know what Thorin thought of what I said, but at that moment in time, I just wanted to rest.

When I returned to the kitchen, Kili looked to me, his eyes questioning if I was okay. I gave him a tight smile, then moved towards Bard's children, helping them with the dinner.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So. a major edit. I have been away for a long time. I had a pretty hateful review on here. Like I have said so many damn times: I am doing this for fun. I am not a professional writer - THIS IS FANFICTION. I had a talk with one of my friends, who is in exactly the same situation, and it's helped me start back up again. I hide behind a keyboard and write because in life, I'm pretty boring, so I live through characters in books, I go on the adventures with them etc. I know that a lot of you have given me an abundance of support, but everyone has that one insecurity, that one thing that can break them.

so. Like I said, from this chapter onwards, has been ripped apart and re-writtem.

Love you guys

Emma  
>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox<p> 


	5. The Lord and Lady of Lórien

Once again: very edited..

I would re-add the review replies, but it seems rather pointless as I've re-written this.

Disclaimer: Do not own. Tolkien's genius. I only own Callilah  
>**Edited 0101/2015**

**Chapter-Five: The Lord and Lady of Lórien**

After my discussion with Thorin, I began to think. I knew of his hatred for my father, and I knew from our scrolls, that on the day Smaug brought his wrath on Erebor, that ada had refused to help. I had not been that old at the time. It was before I had journeyed to the Woodland Halls on Lady Galadriel's instruction. She had told me that I would find a home, and I would find love.

All of the time I spent with the Woodland elves, I had wondered what she meant. She visited my dreams a few times, told me that what I sought the most was coming soon, but she never specified what, or who. The day the dwarves were caught on our lands, I realized what she meant. She knew that although Thranduil had taken me in, accepted me as an adopted daughter, I wouldn't be truly happy.

I thought to my first meeting with Kili. The way his eyes had looked so warm, and full of love that he had yet to give, and then our conversation about the stars while he and his company were locked in a cell by my father's wishes. I thought back to how terrified I had been when I had the flash of Kili being hurt by an orc, and why I had asked him to stay in the barrel with me. After Lady Galadriel's words of comfort, when I had left Lórien for the Woodland Halls, it puzzled me for a while. I spent my years with Thranduil, and Legolas, wondering what I could give to this world. I was an orphan. My mother had left me and my birth father for no reason, even though from the stories I was told, she was accepted by the elves of Lórien.

I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't realise that Dwalin was talking to me, until he gently nudged my shoulder.

"You alright there, lassie? You look like you're in a world far away from this place." He asked me, gently pulling me to the side.

"Yes I am fine master dwarf. Just thinking of something the Lady of Lórien told me many years ago." I smiled. "The words that were cryptic then, have suddenly made sense. Well, most of them at least."

"It seems that Kili is quite taken with you lassie. But be mindful of Thorin, he would not be so happy." His grandfatherly voice voicing the same concerns that were in my head.

"I know, Dwalin. I have just had a difficult discussion with him. I had read in our scrolls that my father had not helped Thorin when he sorely needed it. This is why I expected him to be harsh with me." I explained to him. "I think I will retire for the night, master dwarf. Much has happened today, and I need to consult with my keeper. She will be able to help me with some of my questions." I smiled at him.

He looked puzzled when I mentioned a keeper, but I did not know how else to explain Lady Galadriel to someone who may not know of her. He clasped his hand on my shoulder. Something I had come to realise was a sign of affection within this group, and nodded. He moved to the side so that I could say my 'good nights' to the rest of the company.

I made my way to Fili first. Wanting to speak to him, and ask a favour of him. He had a mug of ale in his hand. Something that didn't surprise me. It was well known that all dwarves liked their drink.

"Fili, I have a favour I need of you." I got straight to the point.

"And what favour is that, princess?" came his reply. I rolled my eyes at the 'nickname'. I longed for a battle, so that I could show just how much of a 'princess' I was. But I did need his help, so I held my tongue.

"Can we talk tonight?" I asked him, wanting to discuss more about Thorin.

"Of course, Callilah." He smiled. "I will talk to uncle and explain."

I nodded and then bid him goodnight. I moved towards Kili, explaining that I had to rest, as there was something I needed to do early in the morning. He gave me a confused look, and for a few moments, I was expecting him to ask what it was I had to do. He pulled me into his arms, and hugged me, holding me lightly.

"I will not be long, Lilah. Fili and I have second watch." He told me, making reference that he would come and see me, before going to sleep himself.

"You don't have to worry about watch tonight Kili." Thorin called to his youngest nephew. "Callilah will help Fili tonight." Kili looked down at me in surprise, and I shrugged.

"I thought it would give you a little bit of a break." I spoke softly. "It gives you a chance to have a full night's rest for once." His infectious smile found its way to his lips again, and he just nodded. I turned out of his arms and bid good night to everyone before walking towards the stairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I made my way upstairs, towards the girl's room where they had set up a bed of cushions for me. They were already fast asleep, so I made as little noise as possible while changing into a night tunic.

I placed my things in a corner, where they wouldn't be tripped over, and made my way to the make shift bed. As soon as my head hit the pillows I had arranged for my head, I was asleep.

X-x-x-Dream Sequence-x-x-x

I found myself wandering through Lórien, knowing that Lady Galadriel had heard my questions, and she would hopefully have the answers that I sought.

Normally she was down by the lake, but tonight, she was in the throne room, most surprisingly, Lord Celeborn was with her. While I had spoken to the Lady on more than one occasion, her husband had never been there during our conversations.

I immediately knew that this conversation was likely to be a long, and difficult one, but I needed the answers to the riddles she had told me years ago that had been unanswered.

As I made my way closer to the rulers of Lórien, I stopped a few feet away, and bowed my head to them, a sign of respect to those who had taken me in when I was but a child.

"My dear, something troubles you." Lady Galadriel's voice sounding like bells on a clear night. She never failed to get straight to the point in our conversations.

"My lady, this is true. You told me when I left for the Woodland Halls that I would find happiness, and I would find where I truly belong. I think I have found this, but something in my heart tells me that there is more to come. I am journeying with Thorin Oakenshield's company, towards Erebor." I told her. I didn't bother hiding the dwarves purpose, because she would have foreseen it. Her powers of future vision far out-powered those of either King Thranduil, or even Lord Elrond.

"My sweet child. I have seen you with your company, and you are right, you have found happiness. Also the young dwarf prince seems extremely taken with you." She smiled. I had expected Kili to come up. She would have foreseen this long ago, back when I was still in the protection of her court.

"I am just worried that something is wrong. That it will all crumble. I read the scrolls in the library at the Woodland Halls, which told of ada abandoning Thorin when he needed help from the elves. He knows I am the adopted daughter of Thranduil, and he has already warned me away from the company." I voiced my worries to her.

Her eyes were clear, and a faint smile was on her face, yet it was Lord Celeborn who spoke to me, to reassure.

"Do not worry Callilah." He told me. "There are reasons that Thorin has not been very welcoming, and they are thus; I myself warned him that his hatred of all elves was unfounded. That he should have more faith in our race. While King Thranduil has a different outlook to us, or to the elves of Rivendell, he does not speak for the rest of us. He has alienated Thorin with his treatment of the dwarves, and thus has clouded the Heir to Erebor's judgement. I have shown him what is to happen, now that you are with the company, and he is confused. He has thought for many years that his hatred of all elfkind was just. But he will, in time accept you." The elven Lord of Light reassured me.

"But my lord, what is to come of this quest?" I asked him, my curious mind getting the better of me.

"Callilah, my dear. Your heart must stay true to the ones you love, or all else will fail." Lady Galadriel answered for her husband. "You have the capability to change events before they are even thought of. The flashes of things that have not yet come to pass will help you greatly." At this I was puzzled. "The moment that you saw whilst helping the dwarves escape from the Halls is no small thing you have changed. If you had not asked Kili to stay in that barrel, he would have been injured by an orc who was using Morgul arrows. He would not have been fit to travel to Erebor, and as such four of your company would have had to stay behind." She explained in detail what I had changed. "The fact that you were with the company, and as such, all are ready to march upon Erebor has changed much of the timeline already. For Kili would have gone to Erebor against Thorin's wishes in his ill health, and he would not have survived." The Lady of the Light gave me a glimpse of what would have happened, had Kili been injured during the skirmish at the Woodland Halls.

Tears fell from my eyes, hoping that what I had seen, would not find a way come to pass, even though I had changed the main event. "My lady, I still don't realise where I fit in. I do not understand why I have been accepted into this company, even if it was begrudgingly." I was still trying to work out what I could give to these dwarves, on the quest to reclaim their homeland.

"My darling, you are the missing piece that was missed from the start of this journey." she spoke, as she rose from her throne, to engulf me in a motherly embrace. "It was foretold many moons ago that you would find love with the young dwarf prince. Remember that and you will know what you will have to do, when the time is right. Cormlle naa tanya tel'raal Lirimaer **(your heart is that of a lion, lovely one)" **Her comforting words bringing warmth to my heart. "Go now, my child. Darkness is approaching, and I fear that it will deal a mighty blow if not dealt with swiftly. Wake now my darling." Were the last words I heard the Lady Galadriel speak.

I woke with a start, back in Lake-Town, wondering what had woken me, when I saw a blonde dwarf leaning over my face. It was Fili, come to wake me for our turn at watch.

"Come on Callilah." He whispered to me. "It's time for our watch."

I sleepily rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times to get used to being in the waking world again. My visits to Galadriel were sparse because of the energy it took.

"I'm up, Fili, let me get dressed and I will meet you downstairs." I told the blonde dwarf. He nodded and crept out of the bedroom that I was sharing with Bard's daughters.

I got to my feet, and felt for my pack. I grabbed the first clean tunic I came to, as well as some leggings to go on underneath. I then strapped my sword belt to my waist, and quietly made my way out of the room.

I tiptoed down the stairs, to where Fili was waiting for me. He was stood over his brother, who was snoring lightly in sleep.

"Is this about what you and Thorin discussed earlier, Callilah?" he asked me.

"Yes," I replied. "He has warned me to stay away from you and Kili, but I cannot. I had a vision of Kili being wounded by a Morgul arrow and that is why I told him to stay in the barrel with me." I came clean to the oldest of the brothers. I saw his eyes widen as he looked down at his little brother.

"Do not let our uncle dictate what you should and shouldn't do, Lilah. I see the way that my brother looks at you. All his life, he has had to deal with being spurned by other dwarves because of his skill with a bow. He may be a Prince of Erebor, but other dwarves don't see that. They see one of our own that has elvish tendencies"

I should say that I was shocked by this information. But I had been the subject of it for many years, and understood how Kili felt. "I have been shunned too, Fili." I told him. "I've been told so many times that I don't fit in anywhere, that I'm a disgrace." My eyes dropped to the floor, not wanting to see pity in his eyes.

"You are not a disgrace, Lilah. It was due to your actions that my brother is safe and well. That has earned you my trust." Fili's words making me look up, seeing his broad smile. "Let's get this watch started so that we can get back to sleep, eh?" The smile lit up his face as we settled to watch over the rest of the company.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Love, Peace and Happiness  
>Emma<p>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	6. Bolg

Once again: very edited..

I would re-add the review replies, but it seems rather pointless as I've re-written this.

Disclaimer: Do not own. Tolkien's genius. I only own Callilah  
>**Edited 0101/2015**

**Chapter-Six - Bolg**

The moon was high in the sky, when I swear I heard the screech of an orc. I nudged Fili, and put a finger to my lips, signalling for him to be quiet. He gave me a look of confusion, when I mouthed the word 'Orcs' his eyes widened.

He nodded towards the rest of the company, asking if we should wake them. I gave him a sharp nod, and we made our way through the room waking everyone. He woke everyone on the left side of the room, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Balin, Ori, Nori and Dori, while I woke everyone on the right side. Thorin was the first I woke, as his eyes opened, I whispered to him that orcs were on their way. I then woke Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bilbo and Kili. As they all roused from slumber, I pointed to their weapons, and then pointed up towards the ceiling. The orcs were now in Lake-Town, their screeches heard across the city. I had my bow ready and quietly made my way to the door, when halfway I stopped. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver, and as soon as it was nocked on my bow, I quietly stepped forward, thanking the Valar that I was light on my feet.

The door opened suddenly, and I let the arrow fly. The first blood that I had spilt tonight, my arrow embedded in the forehead of an orc. After that first kill, we all made our way outside, weapons readied, and orcs crawling over the rooftops.

As we made our way down the steps, to the dock, my eyes caught sight of a pale orc. While it was not Azog, it may well have been. It was his second in command, Bolg, rumoured to be his son. I closed my eyes for a second, and prayed to the Valar that no-one would be hurt. Then all hell broke loose.

I heard the rest of the dwarves yelling out as orcs descended upon us where we were stood. I was loosing arrow after arrow at them, trying to kill as many as I could. But there was one on a rooftop that I had missed. I didn't realise until an arrow had intercepted the one that had been coming towards me.

I only knew of two people who could pull off a shot like that, and sure enough, Legolas and Tauriel were making their way down towards us, shooting arrows at the orcs as they leapt off of the roof. They both landed with agile feet in front of me.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun, sister." Legolas smiled. "We have been tracing this orc pack since you left the Halls." He explained.

I nodded to him. "I'm glad you are here brother. It's always nice to bond on a battlefield." I smirked. My brother just shook his head as we all gathered together. The next second, we split. Everyone running in different directions, but I knew that my brother and Kili would follow me.

"You can slay as many as you want!" I called to my company. "But that pale orc is mine!" I growled. I moved forward. With every step I was pulling an arrow from my quiver, placing it on my bow, and letting it loose, killing a fair few of them.

I headed towards the centre of Lake-Town, where I knew Bolg to be. I kept shooting at orcs as I leapt from roof to roof, hearing their dying screeches filling the night.

I finally got to the centre of the town, using plank of wood to slide down a staircase. My brother wasn't the only one who liked to show off. I slung my bow over my body, and unsheathed my curved blade. It's black metal shining in the light from the torches.

My keen eyesight found the form of Bolg, and I leapt at him, sword raised. He blocked it, and used his body strength to shove me back. I stumbled but managed to turn it into a flip against the building with my sword in my right hand. I slashed downwards, only for Bolg to block me again. I heard Kili come up behind me, and I turned to push him away.

"This is my fight, Kili! Go and help the others!" I growled at him, wanting to get him as far away from Bolg as I could.

The pale orc heard me shouting at Kili and made his advance, I managed to make the block just in time, and turned back to him.

"I'm getting real tired of this, Bolg!" I snarled as I swiped my sword against his to come out of the block he had put me in. I pressed forward with slashes of my blade, sparks flying each time that the tall orc blocked me. There was one slash that I didn't block, and he caught the side of my face. I read the angle wrong, and didn't rear back in time. I felt the blade slice part of my cheek. His laughing snarls making me more and more violent.

As we carried on parrying each other's swipes, we leapt from bridge to bridge, ending up on a boat at one point. We ended up in the town square, sparks coming from our blades with each clash. I could feel my arms getting heavy, blood dripping down my cheek, and from a few cuts on my arms. The toll of the fight was getting to me. I kept watching for an opening, hoping that I could find one, as I had a very bad feeling about the orc that I was fighting.

My keen eyes finally saw an opening, I swung my sword diagonally and slashed his leg clean off. His undamaged eye widened in shock as he stumbled to stand on his remaining leg, and then I made my killing strike. With one swing, his head came clean off, rolling off of his shoulder and onto the floor. I kicked it away, glad that I had finally finished the fight, but not without my injuries. While the cuts on my cheek and arms were stinging, they weren't that deep, for which I was grateful.

I could no longer hear the rest of the orcs, the dwarves, Legolas and Tauriel obviously making short work of them. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned with my blade raised, only to realise that it was Legolas. I dropped my sword, drained from the fight and threw my arms around him, shaking from the adrenaline still pumping through my body.

"Callilah, I'm so glad that you are safe." He whispered against my cheek. I held onto him with all the remaining strength I had, tears now streaming down my face.

While I was pre-occupied with my brother, the dwarves had congregated in the town square all around us. Legolas slowly pulled his arms away, only for someone else to pull me towards them. I knew it was Kili from the way the whiskers of his stubble brushed against my cheek. His strong arms crushing me to his chest. After the bone-crushing hug, he pulled back to look into my eyes.

My ears picked up something. The sound of a warg running. I looked to the bridge that led out of Laketown, and my eyes widened. A single orc had managed to escape the melee, and was running off. My head turned to Legolas and Tauriel. My brother was already watching the orc, fighting to decide whether to stay with me, or follow it.

"Go." I told him, pulling out of Kili's arms. "There is something wrong, I can feel it. Follow him, and see where he leads you." I pulled him and Tauriel into a hug, not knowing when I would see them again. They nodded, and Legolas had managed to get a horse from somewhere, jumping into the saddle and pulling Tauriel with him. The red-haired Silvan elf looked back at me, and I knew then, that my brother was in safe hands. Not long after, they were a small speck in the distance.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side!" Kili joked, making me giggle. "You're a ferocious fighter. I'm glad to have you with us." His sweet smile making my heart flutter.

After our little moment, I was suddenly pulled this way and that way until I was being crushed in a group hug by all of the dwarves and Bilbo. It was rather awkward with the number of us, but strangely it worked. As everyone pulled away, I was pulled into a different hug, by two Durin heirs. I lifted my arms around Fili and Kili and we all pulled together.

"Our little lily." I heard Fili sigh, making me smile. As we pulled away, I yawned widely, then winced as the cut on my cheek stretched, making the brothers laugh. "I think it is long past time that we head back to Bard's and rest." Bilbo announced, already heading in the direction of the bargeman's house.

On our way bag to the house, I was using Kili as a support, stumbling along due to the amount of energy I had spent during the fight with Bolg. His unwavering arm was wrapped around my waist, gently pulling me along. We got to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the house, when I was swept off my feet. Literally.

Kili had lifted me up in his arms, one arm supporting my back, the other under my knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck, for something to hold onto. I yawned again but making sure to take care because of the gash on my cheek. Kili's chuckles shook me slightly. He made his way cautiously up the steps, taking one at a time until he reached the door where he set me down on my feet, keeping one arm around my waist as he pushed the door open. Everyone immediately settled down in their bedrolls, snores soon sounding from the dwarves around us.

Kili sat me down at the kitchen table while he went to soak a rag in some water. He wrung it out a few times, making sure that the water wouldn't drip everywhere and sat down beside me. He lifted the rag to my cheek slowly. "This is going to hurt Lilah. I'm not going to lie, but it needs to be cleaned." He told me firmly. I nodded and braced myself by holding onto the table. The first stroke of the rag over my cheek made me groan in agony. He had a sad look on his face, as if he felt bad for causing me pain. My grip on the table tightened with each swipe of the rag, until my knuckles were white. It took about 10 minutes to clean altogether, but I knew it had to be done. Once he was finished, he cleaned the rag out once more, and then held it on my cheek for a moment, letting the water soak in. I winced in pain, and then Kili pulled the rag away and threw it in the general direction of the kitchen, "There, all done." He smiled at me, and then stood, pulling me up with him.

He made his way to his bedroll, while I crept into the girls' room. Checking them quickly to make sure that nothing had happened while we had been fighting the orcs. They were fast asleep, cuddling up to each other for warmth. A small smile found its way onto my face, and I silently stepped to where I had laid to rest earlier. The watch now in Dwalin's capable hands. I fell into dreams as soon as my head hit the cushion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Love, Peace and Happiness  
>Emma<p>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	7. Memories

Once again: very edited..

I would re-add the review replies, but it seems pointless as I've re-written this.

Disclaimer: Do not own. Tolkien's genius I only own Callilah  
>**Edited 0101/2015**

**Chapter-Seven: Memories**

-x-x-x-Dream Sequence-x-x-x-

I was dreaming that I was back in Lórien, I stood next to a man that I recognised as my father. He towered over me, and then I realised I was in one of my memories.

I remembered this day as the worst day of my life. He was dressed in the garb of the Galadhrim, about to head off with Haldir and his men to go on what should have been a routine patrol, but there had been a lot more orcs than predicted, and my father was one of those not lucky enough to survive. I was about 7 or 8 in human years, still a youngling.

Lady Galadriel had asked one of her serving girls to look after me. My mother had already been out of the picture for a few years, so I lacked the presence of a female figure to look up to. As my father was one of the top commanders in the Galadhrim, he was favoured upon by both the Lord and Lady of Light, and we were regular guests for dinner.

I had been in the library, studying, when the horn had been blown. I raced out into the main hall, running as fast as my short legs could carry me. I knew straight away that it wasn't good news. That particular horn was sounded when there had been trouble.

As I reached the doors of the throne room, the soldiers were walking through carrying a body on a stretcher. When I saw the elf's face, I shouted out in dismay.

For there on the stretcher, was my father. His face looked peaceful, yet the image was marred by the large blood stain on his stomach. As I was crying, I felt hands on my shoulders, guiding me away from the sight of my father's dead body and back into the throne room. The doors were shut behind us to give me privacy to weep.

The hands that were on my shoulders turned me around, and gathered me into their body. I looked up through tear filled eyes to see the Lady of Light herself.

"My dear child, I am here. Deep breaths now, poikaer. **(pure one)** Take as long as you need." Galadriel's soothing voice helping me to calm down a little, her hand was rubbing softly on my back, trying to soothe me.

After about half an hour, my sobs had been reduced to slight sniffles, my eyes were bloodshot from the crying.

"Tula, hama neva i'naur." **(Come, sit near the fire)** Galadriel spoke, as she led me towards to fireplace where there was a pile of soft cushions. She sat down, with my head in her lap, running her hand through my hair.

Ever since I can remember, people stroking through my hair had always calmed me, and within moments, I fell asleep.

The scene shifted from the throne room, to the day that we had held my father's funeral. The pyre on which his body was placed was surrounded by wood, with various flowers surrounding him. The most noticeable was Athelas, also known as Kingsfoil.

I was stood in front of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, who had taken me in as their ward after the death of my father. They each had a hand on my shoulder, for comfort.

I had decided that Haldir would be the one to light my father's pyre. They were best friends, and had been inseparable. Had the Lord and Lady of Light not taken me as their Ward, Haldir would have. But they decided it would be best if I stayed with Galadriel and Celeborn, due to the fact that Haldir was the High Commander of the Galadhrim, and would not have the time to take care of me, much to his dismay.

The oil was poured on the wood that made up the pyre, and Haldir was given a torch, his face wet with tears. He made his way up the Guard of Honour, something that Celeborn had insisted should be present.

As he lit the pyre, the flames spread quickly, and that's when the tears started to fall. Thick rivulets of my salty tears made their way down my face. I was saying goodbye to the only parent I had known. My mother wasn't present, and for that, I was glad. I had no wish to know the woman who had given birth to me. The only parent I had was my father, and now even he was gone.

After a while, it was only Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir and myself left, watching as the dying embers burned. I turned to Haldir, and tugged on his sleeve. I asked him something that not even he expected.

"Can we start training tomorrow?" my small voice questioned him. His eyes widened as he took in what my request had been. His only acknowledgement was a dip of his head. He promised me that he would train me.

I wanted revenge on those that had killed my father.

I was in the training ground, Haldir had his sword out, and so did I. The black metal of my father's sword glinting. It was called 'Mor Ithil'. Black Moon. It had been my grandfathers, and then my fathers, now mine.

Haldir and I circled each other, both waiting for the other to move, when he struck. My teacher came at me with his sword in one hand. He raised it as if to take a diagonal swipe, and I blocked it. I moved to swipe at his feet, and Haldir blocked me that time. We carried on for about half an hour, both of us attacking and defending.

Haldir had been the best teacher. We were evenly matched until I tried out a move that I had seen my father use while training. I feinted left, but attacked right, using the middle of my sword to catch Haldir off guard. It had worked, and his blade flew over his head, and buried itself in the ground about 10 feet away.

His shocked eyes met my own. I never expected that move to work, but it had paid off. I sheathed my sword and smiled to Haldir.

"You are truly your father's daughter." Haldir smiled. "You are ready to go venturing on your own, young one." He gathered me into an embrace, hugging me tightly to him.

"I wish to go to the Woodland Realm." I told Haldir, wanting to meet my kin who also lived in the woods, as we did, but were so different.

"Speak to Lady Galadriel, she will tell you what to do." I pulled away from Haldir's embrace slightly, so that I could look into his eyes. "She has something to tell you before you leave."

I was slightly confused, but then the Lady of Light was always mysterious and always had many secrets. I nodded to him and made my way to the Hall of Light.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were sat on their thrones, almost as if they had been waiting for me.

"Callilah, daughter of Calenor. You have proven yourself in the art of combat, and have now learned all you have from Haldir. It is time you journey yourself, and find where your heart leads you." Lady Galadriel's ethereal voice echoed in the Hall, a proud smile on her face.

"You must journey to the Woodland Halls, and there may you find a place full of new experiences, new acquaintances, and a new family."

This statement confused me. I didn't understand how Galadriel had known that I wanted to go to the Woodland Halls, but I was glad that I could go with her blessing.

"My dear child," Lord Celeborn began. "When you came to us as a Ward, the circumstances were of the most severe, but you have blossomed into a beautiful young lady. We have given you all that we can, but now it is time for you to find your own path."

"I am so glad that you have given me all that I wished for." I thanked the two elves in front of me, who had given me a home, and a real family. "I can never thank you enough for what you have done."

"Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta, tenna' ento lye omenta. **(May your ways be green and golden. Until next we meet) **Callilah, your future is bright. There is love, and adventure." The only mother I had ever known, and who I trusted above all else stood from her throne, and walked over to me. She placed one hand on my shoulder, and one on my forehead.

"May your heart be blessed by the Valar, my child. Keep your heart open, and true love will find you. You will need to be brave in the years to come. But stay true to yourself, and do not let anyone make you feel inferior. You will help someone who has long held anger towards our kin, and be accepted by the greatest of Lords. Love will find you in the most interesting of ways." She finished, as Celeborn came up to us also. The Lord and Lady of Light pulled me into an embrace, both giving me wishes of good will, and luck.

-x-x-x-x-x

The next memory I saw, was one of me travelling through what used to be called Greenwood. Its luscious trees, and plentiful wildlife all around, and that was the last thing I was before I was rudely woken up.

I felt someone poking my nose continuously. I screwed my face up, and swatted whoever it was with my hand. When I heard a male grunt, my eyes opened.

The first thing I saw was a blonde, bearded moustache and my eyes narrowed. The oldest of the Durin brothers was well known for being cheeky, but this was taking things a bit too far.

"Fili, if you value your life, you'll leave me to sleep in peace!" I grumbled at him, wanting to go back to sleep.

I had just closed my eyes, when Fili started again, this time tugging on my ear. I knew I wasn't going to get any peace until I woke up, so I pulled myself up from the bed of soft cushions.

We made our way into the main room, I was glaring at the back of the blonde prince's head. Kili was just waking up also, his eyes half open in sleep.

"Good morning, brother!" Fili's bright voice surprising Kili out of his half-asleep state. He struggled to his feet and stretched his arms high above his head while yawning. He ambled over to me, his smile was infectious.

"Good morning." His husky voice going straight through me. "How is your cheek this morning?" he asked me, concern in his dark brown eyes.

"It's fine now. Still stings a little though. Should be healed in a day or two." I answered him, a small smile on my face.

All of a sudden, I felt arms lifting me up and dragging me away from Kili. My head swung from side to side, trying to work out who had grabbed me. I was set on the bench in the kitchen with a bowl of steamy porridge in front of me, then both brothers sat either side of me, large grins on their faces.

It didn't take me long to work out who had grabbed me. Fili had obviously woken up in a good mood this morning, probably still on an adrenaline rush from last night. He had taken it upon himself to cheer every one up today, pulling funny faces and being his normal silly self.

Everyone had congregated in the small kitchen, some with mugs of drink, and others with bowls of porridge.

I caught Thorin watching me out of the corner of my eye. His face set in a frown. I sighed quietly. I knew that he still didn't trust me, but I felt myself deflate a little. Thinking back to my conversation with Celeborn, I wished that he would get over his hatred for elves, but I knew that was an almost impossible ask. It would take a lot for him to release his prejudices.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Peace, Love and Happiness  
>Emma<p>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	8. Friends Reunited

I'M BACK! After a few days of absense... I had a bit of a mare and didn't feel like updating, but I'm here now.

This chapter sees the introduction of a new character, so drumroll please! Welcome 'Silivrenniel', who is based on my best friend Gwen! **(AKA dirtdevil76).**

It's also kind of fillerish, but there are little snippets of plot (not much but hopefully enough). This chapter was a real struggle to write because I've been feeling down about it, but I don't wanna let you guys down, so here it is.

**Ddworkin:** To be honest, I'd completely forgotten about that! I shall have to have a think on that one! Thanks for reminding me xD  
><strong>Wise Owl Eyes:<strong> Glad you liked it! As for her mom, this one sort of explains why her mom isn't around, but I'm toying with a reunion... Depends if it wants to be written! Hope you enjoy.  
><strong>ZabusasGirl: <strong>I can only update as fast as my brain will allow xD... Here's the next chapter hun, hopefully it won't be as long before the next one!  
><strong>SilverMoonrise:<strong> Your reviews always make me smile xD. I'm glad you like it, and Fili is in this one a bit more xD  
><strong>RandomReader56:<strong> If you read the chapter where Callilah is speaking to Galdriel in her dream, it explains her 'mission' (albeit in a roundabout way) and there's alos a little bit in this one... There's some more about her mom in this chapter, but not much. It does give a basic overview

**Chapter-Eight: Friends Reunited**

During our joviality, none of us heard the door being banged upon, until whoever was behind it got fed up of being ignored and opened it themselves.

It swung open to reveal a Hobbit, with waist long dark brown hair, who looked rather angry.

"Dammit Callilah, forget to tell me that you're here why don't you!" her bell-like voice shouted.

I looked to the door in shock. There stood my best friend for the last 50 odd years, Silivrenniel. My eyes widened, and I cried out in joy. "By the stars! Ren! I'm so glad to see you!" I ran to her, and gathered her into one of the biggest hugs I could bestow. I hadn't seen her for about 10 years, as it was hard to sneak into Lake-Town now with the new Master.

"I'm glad to see you too! I bumped into Bard at the market this morning, and he told me you were here." She pulled away slightly. "He mentioned nothing of your company though. And by the stars, is that a courting braid in your hair?" She exclaimed, making a blush come to my cheeks.

I could see everyone's faces out of the corner of my eye. Most of them were confused, wondering what a Hobbit was doing so far from the Shire. I pulled out of Ren's arms, and began the introductions to the dwarves, and Bilbo. I saved the best for last, and Fili and Kili decided to speak for themselves.

"Lady Ren, Kili-" began my dark haired dwarf.

"And Fili," his brother added.

"At your service." They both said at the same time, both of them bowing in unison. Then the blonde haired dwarf took Ren's hand, and kissed her knuckles, making her blush.

"You have them well trained Callie" She laughed, doing a little curtsy to the brothers after Fili had let go of her hand.

My best friend's eagle eye spotted Kili's braid that looked identical to mine and nudged me. I nodded, and then announced to everyone: "Ren and I are going to head down to the market. Anyone want anything?"

That opened the floodgates for all sorts of things being yelled to us. Various requests for food, ale, tobacco and other such things made me put my hands over my ears.

"Okay I get it! Ale, tobacco and food. Right." I smiled. "See you in a while every one!" Ren entwined her arm with mine, and we walked down the steps into the town. As we made our way to the market, a little shop caught my eye. I felt a tingle down my spine, like I had to go in there.

"Ren, we have to go into this store!" I pulled her in with me. It looked to be a tapestry store, there was even one of the Durin line. Ren saw it before I did and pulled me towards it. As she studied the last three names on the tapestry her eyes widened. She looked at me, a look of awe on her face.

I quickly put my finger to her lips. "Don't say anything until we are out of the store, I do not want wandering ears to know." A stern look on my face. Ren just nodded in acceptance, and we moved around the store again.

I then came across an ornate tapestry with golden trees embroidered. But it was the leaf in the top right hand corner that brought my attention immediately. It was a leaf of Lórien. I grabbed the tapestry, and saw that it was written in Sindarin. I read through it, translating the text:

_From Wood of Light she will come  
><em>_Path set before her  
><em>_She will be the one.  
><em>_Guardian of Durin's Line  
><em>_She will change their fate  
><em>_Hidden until time  
><em>_The choices she will make  
><em>_Brings together two enemies  
><em>_The Lily will hold true  
><em>_Sail not for the seas  
><em>_Before she is due  
><em>_The Valar protect  
><em>_Blessed she will be  
><em>_Battles will be met  
><em>_A change of history  
><em>_Will follow Calenor's heir._

My eyes nearly came out of their sockets. This tapestry was about me!

"Excuse me sir, but how much for this tapestry?" I asked the shopkeeper, wanting to take it with me to study it.

"That'll be 10 silver pieces miss." He told me. I brought out my money pouch, and gave the shop keeper the money. I tipped my head in thanks, and folded the tapestry up.

"Ren, come on! I want to get to the market!" I called to my wayward friend. Her dark brown head popped up near the back of the store.

"But Callie! I want to look some more!" She sounded like a petulant child, but we were very childish when we were together.

"I know, but the others will get grumpy if they're without their food!" I laughed. "Silivrenniel, get your behind here now" I called, trying to keep a straight face.

She appeared from behind a large hanging tapestry, a pout on her lips. I just laughed and grabbed her arm. We walked out of the store and to the market, where we managed to get everything that was wanted. I decided to get a few vegetables, and some beef, which was rather expensive, but I decided that we could have a beef stew tonight.

We put everything in our packs, and made our way back to Bard's house. That's when Silivrenniel decided to question me about Kili.

"So, how did you and Kili happen then?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

I told her the whole story, about how they had been Thranduil's prisoners, and of our escape in the barrels, which she found very funny. I then told her of the brief vision I had of Kili being hurt.

"Callie, you know what this means, right?" She stated, stopping us and pulling us to the side of the street.

"I know Ren, and I'm scared. You know how much ada was pushing for me to find a husband, and now I've found someone who he will despise."I sighed, feeling worried.

"But, you can only see the visions of those you love!" She cried. "He cannot begrudge you of that."

"I know. But I can't help but think that something will go wrong. I know that my brother is on my side, but ada will be hard to bring around." My shoulders fell as I realised just how much work I was going to have to put into this. We started walking towards Bard's house again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As we walked up the stairs, lumbered with the bags, we saw Bofur outside, smoking his pipe.

"Aye lassie, we wondered where you had got to!" the happy dwarf greeted me with a smile.

"Sorry we were so long. Someone got distracted at the tapestry shop." I smirked, pointing my eyes to Ren. She just laughed and shook her head.

Bofur kindly opened the door for us, and we placed all of the food, tobacco and ale on the table in piles, one for each dwarf and a pile for Bilbo. Bard had gone to get some more water, and as it was lunch time, I began to prepare a soup for everyone while it was quiet. The dwarves were all around the front room, all in some form of sleep. I saw Kili with his head over Fili's ankles, which made me chuckle.

"So, the blonde one is quite cute." Ren whispered, a hint of a smirk on her face. "What's he like?" she asked.

I shook my head. Typical Ren, she always came to me for advice when she found someone who she thought she liked. Most of the time, I steered her away, knowing that whoever it was that had caught her eye wasn't good enough, but looking between Ren and Fili, their similarities were almost exactly the same.

They both loved to play jokes on others, both had amazing personalities, but could be serious if needed, they both cared for their friends. I had seen Fili protecting his younger brother, and that's how Ren was with me. Even though I was older than her, she was my closest and most trusted friend. She knew things about me that not even my brother did.

She knew that my mother had tried to contact me, but every time I saw her wax seal, the letter went straight into the fire. She may have been a Ranger of the North, but that didn't excuse her from her actions. She had left me and my father when I was just a baby. I don't remember her, all I've seen are some paintings. It looked like the only features of hers that we passed to me were her eyes.

Ren had tried several times to get me to reconcile with her, but I refused. There was no reason for her to leave, she could have stayed with me and my father, but she chose to run away in the middle of the night. I was lucky that Haldir and my father were such good friends. Of course, Haldir was Lord Celeborn's most trusted warrior, and through him, the Lord of Light found out about me. He and Lady Galadriel had welcomed me with open arms, and in the Lady of Light, I found the mother figure I had been wishing for. She would help me with so many different things, so when my father died, it wasn't a shock for me that Galadriel and Celeborn accepted me as their Ward.

I shook my head to rid the thoughts that were fluttering in my head. I didn't want the memories of my time in Lórien to distract me from what was due to happen in the next few days.

"He's a lot like you, Ren. He's loving, protective, funny and wise." I began to tell my best friend about the blonde dwarf. "I've realised that he and Kili are a package deal." I explained. "The two of them are so close, and you can't have one without the other." I smiled.

Ren nodded in understanding. "So when you think about it, it's kinda like us." She stated, and that made me think. Ren was my sister in all ways but blood. Before the new Master of Lake-Town had taken over, we were always together. Either I came to Lake-Town, or she made the journey to the Woodland Halls. But we would not go longer than a week without seeing each other. As I was lost in memories of us running through the Woodland Halls, Ren had moved away.

She had tip-toed over to where the brothers were sleeping, and was flicking Fili's braids on his moustache. His lips were twitching every time she flicked them. I had to put my hand over my mouth to contain my giggles, but then I remembered the way that the blonde prince had woken me up this morning, and decided it was time for a little payback.

I kissed Kili on the forehead, which was enough to wake him up. As I leaned back, his eyes opened blearily, he brought his hands up to rub his eyes and then sat up. I put a finger to my lips, signalling him to be quiet, and then I pointed to Ren, still flicking Fili's braids. I was surprised he hadn't woken up yet.

Kili and I moved to each side of Fili, we looked up at each other with grins on our faces, and then nodded. We dug our hands into the blonde's sides and started to tickle him. His eyes shot open, and he started thrashing around. Mine and Ren's giggles soon woke up the rest of the company, even Thorin, who seemed to be in a deep sleep.

All of the dwarves had different reactions. Balin just shook his head and chuckled, while his brother was muttering under his breath. I wasn't paying attention, and I had left my self open to attack. Fili held my legs, while Kili held my arms, and Ren was tickling my sides. I was giggling and thrashing about until the giggles turned into breathless laughter. After a few minutes, Kili let go of my arms and I wrapped them around Ren to stop her torture. We both started giggling again, happy that we were able to just be with each other after a number of years. While we were busy being ourselves and having fun, I hadn't realised that Bombur was now tending to the soup.

He had obviously smelt it as he woke up, and had now taken over cooking it. He looked over to me, as if to ask if he could, and I just shrugged. He turned back to the soup, and stirred it, happy that he had something to do.

For all the fun that we had just had, I felt a tension in the room. I had a strange feeling that a conversation had taken place while Ren and I were at the market.

I had a flash come to me, of everyone leaving without Ren and I. Ren I could understand, as Thorin didn't know her. Realistically, he didn't even know me, but I thought that I had proven myself last night. I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

I then swore that there was no way they would be leaving without me, even if I had to go without sleep. I was not going to stay here like some whimpering female.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A bit of fun, a bit of bonding, and a bit of friendship! I'm personally not very happy with this, but I couldn't let you guys down.

Love, peace and happiness

Emma

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	9. Choices

Hey gang. I was inspired to write this, while also a tad pissed off, but I'm determined not to feel down about this story. It's something of my own creation, and I just sometimes feel that people don't understand that writing isn't my day job. Sometimes I may write something entirely different, or not explain something properly.

I just want to say: I have this story planned out, things are happening as they should, and this may sound rude, or arrogant, but I am not changing this story for anyone. Quite simply, no one is forcing you to read this. If you enjoy it, then fantastic, I'm glad you do, but if you don't no one is forcing you.

I'm sorry guys, but I just wanted to get that out there.

**dworkin:** Thank you! Your review made me really happy :) As for your first question: no idea, second question: this is an AU, so know whos? ;) (it will change absolutely everything, but it's gonna be fun! (she says xD)) and the third: Not quite sure! I may have to bring in another OC :).. One of your questions from an earlier review is touched on in this chapter, but not fully. If you have any ideas, PM me! :)  
><strong>dirtdevil76:<strong> of course you liked it you silly xD. Here's the next chapter hun!  
><strong>Wise Owl Eyes:<strong> Your wish is my command ;D it starts off in this chapter, but carries on into the next. I had a think, and you were right, so you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see the full outcome.. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>RandomReader56<strong>**:** The reason why I didn't explain Silivrenniel's relationship with Callilah in the last chapter, is because it is in this one, as I planned all along. The introduction of Silivrenniel IS NOT self-insertion, as I have merely used my friend's character as a base, and expanded so much further.

**Chapter-Nine: Choices**

While I was lost in musings, Bombur had served the soup. A hot steaming bowl was placed in front of me by Kili, and I took the bowl and the spoon he handed to me. It was quiet while we were eating, everyone's minds on different things. My mind was on the fact that the company were leaving in the morning, and had neglected to tell me. I sat on the floor, legs crossed as I ate the last of my soup.

When I finished, I went straight upstairs to the girl's room, hoping to have a rest, and try and talk to Lady Galadriel again. Bard's daughters weren't in the house; both of them had little jobs around the town, looking after horses, helping those who couldn't get around. They were small things, really. But it got them from under their father's feet.

As I pulled the cushions together, I heard a knock at the door. I didn't really want to talk to anyone, but I figured it was probably either Ren or Kili, so I called through and whoever it was opened the door.

My intuition turned out to be right. Kili's dark hair poked around the door, his eyes full of concern.

"Lilah, what's wrong?" He asked me, coming into the room and closing the door.

"I'm fine Kili," I sighed. "I'm just tired. I still feel drained from the fight this morning. I was hoping to get some rest. And I need to speak to someone as well. The only way I can contact her is in my dreams." I told him.

I saw his eyes widen slightly when I mentioned contacting Lady Galadriel in my dreams. "Do you want me to stay with you?" He questioned, bringing me into a hug.

"If you want." I smiled. "It's up to you, but I don't want Thorin angry with me over you sleeping." I voiced my worries.

"He has been in a strange mood the last few days. He can go from happy to incredibly stern in a matter of seconds." The dark haired prince explained. "I don't know what is making him act like this."

"I know what it is." I told him. "It's me being in the company. Although I may have helped you escape from the Woodland Halls, my own home no less, and kill Bolg, he is still distrusting of me. It will take him a long time before he is able to be fully comfortable in my presence." I sighed deeply, settling down on the cushions. I felt Kili settle behind me, and put his arm over my side. I put my hand over his and shifted slightly, so that I would be in a good position to sleep as deep as I could.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I opened my eyes, to find myself in Rivendell, making me frown in confusion. Lady Galadriel had never sent me to Imladris in my dreams before. I felt a hand close on mine and turned. Kili was there, a look of confusion also on his face, wondering why he was there. I shrugged in answer, knowing that the Lady of Light was strange at times. She must have thought there was something she needed to speak to Kili about.

We made our way to the cliff, where there was a circle table. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were all there, making me worry. They must have something extremely serious to talk to me about if all three were here. Very rarely would the Lords and Lady of the Elves convene in one place. My adoptive father was not there, but then he never came to any meetings of Elves, preferring instead to send Legolas.

As we came to a stop, I bowed my head in respect, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kili watching what I was doing, and he copied me.

"My dear Callilah," Lord Celeborn's voice rang out in the clear night. "We are all here to discuss something of great importance."

I tilted my head slightly in confusion. I tried to think of what they may be talking about, but I had no idea.

"My lord, what is it you wish to discuss?" I asked him, still trying to figure out why both Kili and I were there.

"Poikaer **(pure one)**, we are here to discuss your journey that will take place tomorrow, among other things." Lady Galadriel told me. "We have seen that the dwarves would not have told you of your plans to leave early in the morning." I looked towards Kili, who had a guilty look on his face. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"My lady, I already know that they were planning to leave without me." I felt Kili's hand tighten around mine. "When Ren and I returned from the market, the atmosphere was so thick it could have been cut with a blade." I explained. "But I found something while in the town. Something that I have questions about."

Lord Elrond nodded in understanding. "You are talking about the tapestry you found, aren't you?"

"Yes, my lord. I am confused about it. Are the words true? What do they mean? Why was I chosen to change their fate?" using the plural as I didn't want Kili to know exactly what the tapestry had been about. I wanted to hide from him, that if I didn't do what I had to, he, his brother, and his uncle would die.

"My dear child, the words are indeed true. Those words were written long ago, before you were born. It has been known by all of us that this is your destiny. This is the path that you have to walk." The Lady of Light's comforting voice soothing me slightly.

Lord Celeborn came up to us, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"My dear, I need to have words with the Dwarf Prince," He stated, nodding towards Kili. "Would you mind if I took him away for a time?" He asked me. I looked to Kili, who shrugged, not having any idea what the Lord of Light wanted to talk about.

"Sure. I'm certain that you decided to bring him with me to talk anyway." I smiled. I squeezed Kili's hand slightly, as if to reassure him that it would be okay.

We dropped each other's hand, and Lord Celeborn led Kili away to a different part of Rivendell.

Once they had left, Lord Elrond turned back to me. "Callilah, we have brought you here because something has to be discussed between all three of us. You have to decide whether to live your life with the mortality of one of the Dunédain, like your mother, or to live with the immortality of an elf, like your father. This has to be your decision, my child. We cannot force you to make the choice."

My heart dropped. Out of all of the things I thought Elrond and Galadriel had wanted to talk to me about, I never would have expected this. My mouth opened and closed several times, not unlike a fish would do. I could not voice any words, I was in shock.

Lady Galadriel had seen my conflict, and she came forward to embrace me.

"Dear child, we know this is a hard decision to make, but we will give you until Erebor is reclaimed to inform us of your decision. You will have to choose carefully my dear, but the only advice I can give you, is to think deeply before you make the choice."

"But, wouldn't you have seen my decision come to pass?" I questioned, my voice small, much like a child's.

Lord Elrond shook his head. "This is something only you can control mellonamin. It is your choice, and we have been unable to see what you decide. There is another thing. There is someone here who would like to see you." The Elf Lord told me. He shared a look with Galadriel, who nodded. She bent down slightly so that she could look into my eyes.

"Your mother is here, my child. She wishes to see you."

I felt my eyes narrow at the mention of my mother, as I always did. "Why do I feel like I've been ambushed?" I asked Galadriel, fairly disappointed with the two of them.

Everyone who knows me knows that I have never wanted anything to do with my mother. Silivrenniel more than most. Whenever she tried to contact me, I would always tell my best friend first.

Ever since we met in what used to be known as the Greenwood, we have relied upon each other a lot. My journey to the Woodland Halls was nearly over, when she ran into me. Literally. I had been walking along the forest path, when Ren, on the trail of a doe, barrelled into me. After the introductions we decided to travel together through the forest. We hunted together, we laughed together, and we journeyed together.

When we did get to the Woodland Halls, she decided to stay for a while, before moving onto Lake-Town, which was her original goal. She had spent nearly 5 years living with me and my adopted family before she felt it was time to move on. She was only 25, which was still considered a teenager by Hobbit standards, but she was determined to live on her own, and provide for herself.

Even while we were living at the Woodland Halls, she would always push me to reply to my mother's letters, but I never had the heart.

Now that I was at Rivendell, and the bombshell had been dropped on me, I knew that I couldn't refuse. I couldn't help but think that bringing Kili with me was some sort of ploy to get me to be more co-operative. Unfortunately, the Lords and Lady of the Elves were right. Thanks to Kili being here, I felt like I could finally confront my mother, and finally find out why she had abandoned me all those years ago.

I nodded to Galadriel. "I will meet with her. But I will only go if Kili is with me." I told them, standing hard on my decision. "I do not want to see her, but I feel that something else is at work here, and I am not going to argue against it, as much as I would like to."

Lord Elrond looked relieved. "I will go and fetch Lord Celeborn and the Dwarf prince my child, wait here for our return."

I just shrugged, not knowing what else to do. I went to sit at the table, when Lady Galadriel announced that she was going to find my mother and tell her where I was. After she stepped away, my head fell into my hands, wondering what I was doing. I had no wish to ever meet my mother after what had happened, yet here I was, waiting for her to come to the cliff.

I hated to admit it, but I was terrified.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I've kind of left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger (literally!). Ahem. Ignore that xD. Callilah will not be pushing her mother off of the cliff. Hopefully this one will answer questions, but if you want to ask me anything, drop me a PM, and I'll answer as best I can :)

Love, peace and happiness

Emma

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	10. Meetings

I am so sorry my dears! I hope this chapter is worth the wait. As usual, review replies are below:

**Bella-me09: **thank you for your review! I hope you like this one  
><strong>Wise Owl Eyes: <strong>Thank you lovely! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for a while now! xD  
><strong>dirtdevil76:<strong> they certainly are hun! From the next chapter, things will start to pick up :)  
><strong>SilverMoonrise: <strong>I'm glad you liked the introduction of Silivrenniel! She'll be a big part of the story soon :P, sorry I kept you waiting so long for this chapter!  
><strong>RandomReader56:<strong> It's okay, I have a tendancy to let things get to me easily.. I am however getting help from another writer who is giving me some fabulous ideas to bounce off of :)

A huge thanks to **Dworkin** who is being super amazing and helping me out xD... I've used one of your ideas in this chapter (kind of, but we find out next chapter :P)

Onto the story!

**Chapter-Ten: Meetings**

I waited for Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond to come back with my mother and Kili respectively. I sat chewing my nail while waiting for them, until I tasted the copper tang of blood. In my nervousness, I had bitten my nail to the quick. I frowned as I looked at the small trickle of blood.

Thankfully there was a jug of water on the table, along with some cups. I poured water from the jug into a cup, and then used the cup to pour water over my finger, washing the blood away. I shook my hand slightly to get rid of the excess water. It had stopped bleeding but was still sore.

As I was lost in my own little world, I hadn't realised that Lord Elrond had returned with Kili and Lord Celeborn. It wasn't until I felt hands close on my shoulders that I realised I wasn't alone. I tilted my head back, so I could look into Kili's eyes. He had a small smile on his face, looking down at me with soft eyes. They also held a sparkle, which made me grin.

"You ready?" his normally gruff voice sounding soft and full of concern.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed. "I'm glad that you are with me though. I would not be able to do this alone."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "There is no-where else I would rather be. I will be by your side no matter what." He promised.

As he leaned back to stand straight again, I heard two pairs of footsteps. Both Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond were in my eyesight, so I knew it was neither of them. I stood up suddenly, almost knocking Kili to the floor. Thankfully his quick reflexes allowed him to use the chair to balance. If I hadn't been so scared, I would have laughed.

Lady Galadriel came round the corner, followed by a woman about my height. She exuded strength and confidence. Arathorn's oldest sister was looking at me with pride in her eyes. I felt Kili put his arm around my waist, showing me that he was there to support me.

'_Would you like one of us to stay with you, my child?_' Lady Galadriel spoke in my mind.

'_I am fine, my lady. I have Kili. If I do have need of you, I will call_' I replied, still feeling extremely nervous.

The Lady of Light nodded softly, and gestured to Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond. They all stepped away and into one of the many corridors of Imladris.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As I looked upon the woman who claimed to be my mother, I realised that while our eyes were the same, our build was almost identical, except I was more slender due to my elvish blood. She was the same height as me, with wild, curly dark brown hair, reaching just below her shoulders. It was lightly streaked with grey, showing how old she was.

Taking in the woman before me, her kind, soft eyes that were the same as mine, I found it hard to believe that she could have abandoned her child. While looking at her, I saw an aura of maternity around her.

"Why did you leave?" was the first thing I asked her, wanting the answer to the question I had been asking myself since I was a child.

"I was scared of what would happen." She told me. "I may have been welcomed by the elves with open arms, but apart from your father, I was alone." She explained.

I sighed in frustration. I had no idea that it would be this difficult.

"But I was a month old when you left!" I exclaimed. "Surely if you were that scared, you would have left sooner."

"I had hoped the more time I spent with you, the less likely I was to leave. You were a treasure. When you were born, you had a full head of blonde hair, an identical shade to your fathers." Her eyes gleamed slightly as she remembered the day I was born. "You opened your eyes and they were just like mine. I knew that one day, when you were grown, you would be a vision. Looking at you now, I see I was right."

"When you left us, where did you go?" I wanted to know what had happened after she disappeared into the night without a trace.

"I made the trip to Fornost, to be with your uncle, and that's where I stayed. He would often journey to other cities or places, but I stayed. When I got there, however, I realised how much of a mistake I had made by leaving you."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head slightly in confusion, linking my fingers with Kili's for extra comfort.

"I should have taken you with me. My mistake was thinking that running away and leaving you was the answer. But it wasn't. I should have been stronger and stayed with you. I couldn't come back as the orcs were wandering the Ettenmoors as they owned it. It was far too dangerous to make the trip alone."

"I wish you had stayed." I voiced my thoughts. "Ada was great, and he looked after me, but he was always busy. I know he loved me and did everything he could, but it was hard. I spent most of the time with Lady Galadriel as he was always on patrols. When he died, I felt that I was alone." I continued, trying not to cry. "I grew up without a mother, and for any young girl, it's always a challenge."

"I look at you now, and see a strong, beautiful young woman, in love, and I am proud of you. Leaving you was my biggest regret, and I hope now that you see why I left. Maybe one day you will see Fornost, and meet the rest of your family." She smiled at me.

I felt more at ease now that I knew. While she had loved me, having a child had scared her. Although I disagreed with her actions, I could only imagine what my life would have been if she had stayed. But somehow, I knew that I was stronger for it.

I never had a proper mother figure growing up, even though Lady Galadriel always looked after me when she could, but I couldn't help but think maybe this was my second chance. I felt like a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and that maybe it wasn't too late. Although I still felt resentment towards my mother; I wouldn't lie and say it was all sunshine and daisies, I understood.

"Do you think maybe we could start again?" My mother asked me, eyes hopeful.

I sucked in a breath. I had been waiting for her to ask this question. When Lady Galadriel first told me my mother was here, I decided that when she asked, I would say no. But now, after I had a chance to talk to her, my answer had changed. While it would probably be hard to see her as my mother, I knew that we could at least be friends to start with.

I felt Kili put his chin on my shoulder, standing strong by my side. I was grateful that he was there. He had known how important it was for me to reconnect with my mother, and I hadn't heard a peep out of the normally rambunctious dwarf.

"I would like that."I smiled, watching my mother's face light up as I spoke my answer. She held her arms out to me, and I slipped out of Kili's arms into her embrace. She felt warm, and I strangely felt safe in her arms.

After a few moments, I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I am glad that Lady Galadriel pushed me into this." I admitted.

My mother laughed at my statement as we pulled away from each other. I found my way back into Kili's arms again, and looked up at him, a large smile on my face.

"Mother, this is Kili, the wonderful dwarf who has begun to court me," I told her, introducing Kili.

"So you are the reason she has such a bright aura." My mother smiled. "I am Eruraviel." She dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kili said, I guessed he was feeling a little awkward at the situation.

After a few moments of idle talk, the Lady and Lords of the Elves came back to the cliff, Lady Galadriel had a soft smile on her face.

"We had better be going back now." I looked at Kili. "No doubt everyone will want to get ready to leave in the morning."

My mother nodded to me, and hugged both Kili and I. "Look after each other." She told the both of us. "I want you to come visit when all this is over."

We nodded in unison. When all this was over, I wanted to journey over Middle Earth. I had been confined to the Woodland Halls for too long. I wanted some more adventure.

She moved towards Lord Elrond, who I assume was going to guide her back to the land of the waking. I had visited the elves many times in my sleep, so I could make my way back without any problems. It was very obviously my mother's first time in a waking dream. We said our goodbyes, and she and Lord Elrond disappeared into the citadel.

That left Kili and I with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, who now I noticed, were both holding things in packs. They both stood in front of us, Lord Celeborn in front of Kili, while Lady Galadriel was stood in front of me.

"My child, these are gifts for you and your intended. May they serve you well in the harsh times to come. Your courage will be tested, and there will be times when you feel all is lost. But do not give up hope. Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha. Vanimle sila tiri, astalder."** (May the leaves of ****your life tree never turn brown. Your beauty shines bright, valiant one.)** The soothing voice of Lady Galadriel spoke to the two of us, as she and her husband handed us the packs.

I nodded in thanks, looking at the elves that had raised me through my 'teen' years after the passing of my father. I had no idea what would happen on the last part of the journey to Erebor, and I was scared that I wouldn't see them again. I stepped forward and threw my arms around the Lord and Lady of light, who both returned the embrace.

"We will see one another soon, dear one. Do not despair." Lord Celeborn rested his hand on my cheek in a fatherly way. "I am proud of how far you have come."

I nodded, tears running down my face. "Goodbye ada, atara." **(Father, Mother)** I spoke, the sadness coming through my voice.

"Callilah, seldë, cormamin niuve tenna' tae lea lle au'."** (Callilah, child, My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)** The lady of light said to me, her own eyes suspiciously misty.

As I leaned out of the embrace, I took Kili's hand once again, and we made our way towards the fountain. As we sat on the ledge the feature, we looked at each other and closed our eyes.

Hand in hand we made our way back to the waking world, with our hands clasped, and gifts in our other hands.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And there you have it! Callilah has met her mother! I know that the Rangers actually stayed in Eriador, but I thought I would switch things up a bit. I thought of having Callilah's mother as Arathorn's sister, because there are few of the Dunédain left, so I would have thought that Callilah would be related to Aragorn somehow :P.

The reason why Callilah has called Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, father and mother is because to her, they were the closest thing she had to 'normal' parents, so feels a very deep affection for them.

The reason why I brought in the part about the packs, is a little bit of imagination. As Callilah can literally force herself to dream of Galadriel and have these conversations with her, it makes a little bit of sense that she would be able to bring something back from these 'waking dreams'

Hopefully the next chapter won't be take me so long. I now that I haven't touched on that exactly was in the packs, but that comes next chapter haha.

(Long author's note, I'm sorry!)

Until next time,

Love, peace and happiness,

Emma

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	11. Gifts

I'm hereee! How are you my lovelies? I hope you're enjoying this so far... This chapter is a little bit fluffy, and a little bit fun, so I hope you love it! Review replies below as per the norm!

**Dworkin:** thank you! I used one of the ideas you suggested in this chapter, I hope you like it!  
><strong>Wise Owl Eyes:<strong> Yeah the chapter with her mom took a lot of planning... But I'm glad you liked it! Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of Callilah's mother. Hope you like this one!  
><strong>SilverMoonrise:<strong> your reviews aleways make me smile xD... Hope you enjoy this one!

**Chatpter-Eleven: Gifts**

We were trying to wake up slowly, trying to get used to being back into reality rather than a waking dream, but two particular people decided that we were moving too slowly. Fili and Ren came barrelling into the room, laughing loudly. Kili shot up, instantly alert, while I gradually sat up, sending a glare to the two troublemakers as I untangled my body from the sheets that someone had put over us as we slept.

"You couldn't have waited ten minutes?" I grouched, feeling annoyed at being woken up by my hyperactive friends.

"No, because we want to go to the tavern!" Silivrenniel announced. "We were waiting for you to wake up, but we got bored." A smirk graced her lips. I just stared at Ren, a blank look on my face.

"Silivrenniel, do you really think I want to go to the tavern? You know how much I hate that place! The owner is a complete slimeball! No. I'm not going." I shook my head furiously.

"But Callie!" Ren groaned, "It has new owners now! Remember, it's been 10 years since you were last here! The owners are so much better than the old ones. Please, oh please come!"

Ren was turning on the puppy dog eyes, which she knew I couldn't resist. I rolled my eyes.

"But I don't have anything to wear Ren! I can't exactly go in my white tunic that I wore at home. I'm trying to blend in, not stand out! That thing just screams royalty." I tried to get out of going. It wasn't that I was an easy drunk, it was quite the opposite. I had to drink an extraordinary amount of alcohol to be even the slightest bit tipsy.

To be honest, I just wanted to have a quiet night in with everyone, we still had a day left in Lake-Town before we had to leave for Erebor, but I knew Ren wouldn't give up. I was proven right when she shoved a bag into my hands.

"I knew you would say you had nothing to wear, so I took the liberty of buying you a dress." The big grin on her face said it all. It was her 'I've ruined your last defence, now give up' look.

I scowled at her, while Fili and Kili burst into guffaws, obviously very amused at our disagreement.

"Come on princess! It will be fun! You haven't seen either of us drunk yet." The blonde prince said, with a wink. "We're the life of the party!"

I looked to Ren in disbelief. "See, this is what you've got us into!" I teased her. "You can look after blondie over here, I'm sure that I'll have my hands full with this one." I told her, while pointing at Kili.

While Ren and I laughed, the two brothers were both pouting. We knew it was all in jest by the way their eyes sparkled. "Right, everyone out then, if you expect me to join you"! I laughed, herding everyone out of the room. Kili was the most stubborn; I had to get Fili's help to drag him out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As the door closed, I shook my head and smiled. Glad that I had stumbled upon this group. I knew that the words of the prophecy would come true, but I was still scared. The fate of three dwarves rested on my shoulders, and one of them was still cold with me. I had to get Thorin to trust me, or he would die.

I violently shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. Ren and Fili wanted to go to the tavern, so I knew that these dark thoughts would just bring my mood down. I reached into the bag and pulled out a beautiful red dress. It came down to the floor, with a small train at the back. The front was corseted, and the sleeves were tight until the elbows, then they were loose. I knew the sleeves would come past my fingertips.

I took advantage of the empty room and jumped into the tub quickly. The water was cold, so I bathed quickly. As soon as I was finished, after rinsing my hair, I got out and grabbed the drying cloth. I dried my body, and then gently dried my hair.

I pulled the dress on once I was dry, then sat at the girls' dresser. I picked up Sigrid's brush and began the task of brushing my hair. I had pulled my braid out of the way so that I didn't catch it. Once my hair was free of tangles, I pulled it over my shoulder and braided it, to keep it tidy and out of the way.

After my hair was done, and I was fully dressed, I rummaged in my pack for the small stick of kohl I had brought with me. I quickly outlined my eyes, while using the girls' small mirror.

When I was done, my eyes wandered over to the packs that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had given to me and Kili. The pack was fairly long, but quite slim. I had a funny feeling that it was a bow and quiver. I walked over to the packs, and reached for the one that I remember Lady Galadriel handing to me.

As I guessed, the first thing I pulled out of the pack was a new bow. My old one was getting a little worn, as it had been my father's. This wasn't any ordinary bow, however. This was a bow of the Galadhrim, the best Elven archers in Middle Earth. My eyes misted over slightly as I took in the design of the bow. The wood was etched with lilies, an obvious endearment to me. The string of the bow was strong and stable, with a nice weight to it. The arrows were fletched with white feathers, which I knew to be swan feathers.

I was shaken from my reverie by the door opening. The first thing I saw was a head of brown hair with a braid dangling in their eyes. At first I thought it was Ren, but it was actually Kili. A broad smile graced his face, his eyes bright.

"You look amazing," He breathed, taking in my dress. I blushed as I thanked him. Kili took my hands in his own as he pulled me into his body.

He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my forehead. It was nice to have some time where it was just the two of us. We'd been surrounded by the rest of the dwarves, and Silivrenniel for the last few days.

"Have you found out what was in the packs from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel?" Kili asked me, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I may have taken a peek." I said cheekily. "I know that I have a new bow and new arrows, but I don't know what else was gifted."

"Why am I not surprised that you have looked already?" Kili laughed. "Shall we look now?"

I nodded and pulled away from his comforting embrace. We made our way to where the bags were. Mine was already open with my new bow propped up against it.

As I reached into the bottom of my pack, my fingers brushed against some parchment. I frowned in confusion, and lifted it out of the bag. It was attached by a ribbon to a small pouch. My interest was thoroughly peaked now. I had thought that the beautiful new bow was enough of a gift. I unravelled the ribbon and pulled the parchment from out underneath it.

The parchment was a note from Lady Galadriel, her cursive script and looping words as similar to me as my own handwriting.

_My dear Callilah,_

_I am so very proud of you for how far you have come. Although the circumstances were one of the worst possible when we took you in as our own, you brought much light into our lives._

_You have blossomed into a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman, and I know that as well as Lord Celeborn and I, your parents are extremely proud of you. Your ada watches over you closely, and your willing heart and gentle nature make his star shine even brighter._

_We know that this quest will be heard, and you will face many challenges as your journey draws to a close._

_In this pouch, you will find the light of Elemmire. The Star Jewel. May it guide your path and shield you from your enemies' gaze. The Star Jewel was created by Varda to be a sister star to Earendil, and I gift it to you, seldë. It will shield your company from Smaug's ever watchful eyes, and light the halls of Erebor._

_Be mindful of Thorin. He fears the dragon sickness taking over him in the same way it consumed his grandfather. But with your help, he will conquer his fears, and live to see Erebor reborn. You must persuade him to allow Silivrenniel to join you also. Your fates are tied irrevocably, and she will play just as big a part as you in the battle to come._

_My darling Callilah, may all the stars of the Valar watch over you and keep you safe._

_Amin mela lle, my daughter,_

_Galadriel._

I sobbed as I finished reading the letter. My adoptive mother's words meaning more to me than all the gold in Erebor. To know that she loved me enough, to gift me the light of Elemmire, brought joy to my heart. As he heard me, Kili rushed to me, and pulled me into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling me even further into his embrace.

I couldn't speak. I was still trying to catch my breath. The letter had made me realise just how much was at stake if we made even one wrong move. I could feel my chest become looser as I started to calm down. It was amazing how safe I felt in Kili's arms.

Once I had calmed down enough, I told Kili what the letter had entailed, and showed him the Star Jewel. As I pulled it out of the pouch, the pastel pink light shone brightly, pulsating slightly. He breathed in a sigh of wonder at the sight, taking in the light of the star.

"All elves love best the light of the stars." He spoke, mirroring the words I had told him in the Woodland Halls. I nodded with a smile on my face and looked up into Kili's eyes.

"What were you gifted?" I asked him, wanting to know what Lord Celeborn had given to the dwarf who had my heart.

"I got a bow similar to yours." He smirked. "Along with a quiver of arrows, and a dagger etched with Elven runes." I nodded, guessing that the gifts were meant to show our relationship to each other.

"What was your bow etched with?" I questioned, putting the star back into the pouch.

"Wolves." Was Kili's answer. "I'm surprised they knew. Ever since we were young, it was always said that Fili had the heart of a lion, while I had the soul of a wolf." He explained when he saw the confusion on my face.

"There is very little that Lady Galadriel doesn't know. She is the wisest of all elves, and the most gentle." I told him of our greatest Lady.

As we stood in the room, time slowly slipped away and the next thing we knew, Ren and Fili were corralling us and heading to the tavern. Although I had been against it originally, I knew that tonight would be fun.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

OOOOHHHH! Who saw that coming? Looks like Ren has to go as well! I loved writing this chapter, and I really hope you guys like it... It's a little bit of fluffiness before they leave for Erebor.

I got the information about Elemmire from: askmiddlearth . tumblr post / 56780916166 / constellations - of - middle - earth (remove the spaces)...

I'm currently writing the next chapter, which is going to be full of drunken shenanigans.. Even Thorin get's a little merry!

Love, Peace and Happiness,

Emma  
>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo<p> 


	12. Tavern Adventures

OHMYGOSH I AM SO SORRY!

The last month or so has been absolutely crazy for me :(. I had to plan my birthday party by myself (I turned 21 on April 3rd), which was extremely stressful.. Then I found out yesterday that I'm losing my job on Thursday... So not a good time for me.

I've had the majority of this chapter written for a while, but wasn't happy with it. I've spent the last week changing things, adding things etc etc, so I hope you all enjoy this one. Review replies below as usual! :P

**Wise Owl Eyes:** Aww! I'm glad you're liking it so far! There will be more fluffiness coming soon, but not for a few chapters yet.  
><strong>SilverMoornrise: <strong>Drunken shenanigans are hilarious to write ;). Hope you enjoy this one!  
><strong>Castiel Angel Heart:<strong> Thank you for the review! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out :(  
><strong>Ragdoll Princess:<strong> Thank you for all your reviews dear! xD.. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Yes! I adore writing Galadriel because I find her so easy to write. Whenever I write an LOTR/Hobbit fic, she always worms her way in as a pretty big character lol. Hope you like this one!

**Chapter-Twelve: Tavern Adventures**

As we walked through Lake-Town to the tavern, Kili and I walked arm in arm, but what surprised me, was the fact that Ren and Fili were walking the same way. I saw Ren as she looked up at Fili; her eyes were bright, and happy. This was the happiest I had seen her in a long time.

I nudged Kili to get his attention, and then nodded my head towards his brother and my best friend. "I think we should keep an eye on that, don't you?" I smirked as I whispered my thoughts to him.

"Aye, we should. He may be my older brother, but I am always on the lookout for something to blackmail him with." Kili laughed softly. I smiled and shook my head, knowing that poor Fili would be getting a grilling from his brother later.

A loud laugh brought us from our conversation, and we looked towards Ren and Fili once more. Fili was laughing at something that Ren had told him, while she was pulling lightly at one of his braids.

I felt my heart warm slightly; glad that my friend may have found the one thing she was looking for all along.

"Wait for us, laddie!" I heard Bofur's strong accent call to us. I whirled my head round, and saw the rest of the group ambling towards us. Bofur and Nori were leading the rest of the dwarves, all of them including Thorin. I smiled to myself, knowing that we would be in for a night of hilarity and drunken dwarves.

We stopped to let them catch up to us, and then we carried on towards the tavern. We were almost there, when I saw the Master's snivelling second in Command. I gently pulled my arm out of Kili's to grab Ren from behind.

"Ren, that slimy snake has been watching us since we left Bard's house." I told her. Ren's eyes widened as she realised what I had been saying.

"We'd better tell Thorin that he may have to meet with the master." She sighed. "He is unlikely to let a company of dwarves roam Lake-Town freely once he has heard of them."

I nodded at her statement, and went to talk to Thorin, to warn him of what may come.

As I hung back, so that Thorin and I were walking side by side, I told him of what had happened, and who had seen us.

"Thorin, the Master's servant has seen us." I explained, seeing no use of beating around the bush. "I can only expect that he will wish to have an audience with you, but he will not be kind towards the company."

"And why is this?" came the gruff voice of the King under the Mountain, as he turned his head towards me.

"Since the destruction of Dale, Lake-Town has become poor, and the people starving. When he was voted into the town as Master, he swore that if ever a dwarf was spotted, there would be large repercussions. This is why Bard has been trying to hide you as much as he could." I told him. Now scared for what could happen. If the Master was indeed on the look-out for the dwarves, I felt that we would not reach Erebor in time.

Thorin nodded. "If he does ask for an audience, I will deal with it. Do not tell the others. Two in particular." He said to me, looking towards his nephews.

I shook my head at him, feeling exasperated. "Thorin, he will not just request your audience, his servant will tell him exactly how many dwarves are here. There is no way to avoid this."

I saw several emotions flicker on the dwarf's face, and then his expression set to one that could only mean determination.

"I will deal with him when the time comes. I will not let some snivelling coward stop us from reaching that mountain." Thorin growled. "If we do not reach the mountain by the last light of Durin's Day, then this quest was for nought. My people will be ashamed that I fell at the last challenge."

In a way, this is what I had been waiting for. A conversation with Thorin to try and prove that I was nothing like Thranduil, that I could be trusted. I stopped in front of him, which in turn made him stop.

"Now that is a load of horse dung and you know it!" I cried. "You have done honourably. You created a life out of nothing for dwarves in the mountains. If you do not reach the mountain, then this quest will not be for nothing. The whole company has grown. Even in the last few days I have seen it. Everyone has something to offer, including myself and Silivrenniel. I know that you do not trust us, but be assured, when you and the rest of the company leave for Erebor, we will be with you."

I saw something flicker across Thorin's face. It was gone too quick for me to work out what it was, but I hoped that I had finally managed to start cracking down his wall. The King under the Mountain was one of the most stubborn people I have ever had to deal with, but I hoped that my speech had made him realise just how much I could be of value.

After I had said my piece, I caught up with Kili, Ren and Fili, praying to the Valar that Thorin would finally see what Ren and I could bring to the quest. As I linked my arm with Kili's again, he looked down to me. "Is everything okay? I saw you talking with Thorin." He straight away wanted to know if I was alright.

"Everything is fine. I just had to tell Thorin something." I smiled to him. "There is no need to worry about me."

"I will always worry about you, Lilah. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Kili told me, a serious tone lilting in his voice.

I held my tongue from saying something similar, and just smiled at his statement. _Stay true Callilah. You must stay strong for the company. They will need both you and Silivrenniel in the days to come._ Lady Galadriel's voice sounded in my head, reminding me that when we reached the mountain, I had to be prepared for anything.

I had no doubt in my mind that Azog would turn up at some point, and I knew that he would be after my head, once word got back to him that I was responsible for the death of Bolg. I felt regretful that Legolas and Tauriel had decided to go back to the Woodland Halls. I had hoped that they would come with us to Erebor, but Tauriel was adamant that she and Legolas return. I knew that Tauriel was already promised to someone, but the way she was toying with my brother made me angry.

I was shook out of my daze when Ren grabbed my hand that wasn't twined with Kili's, and pulled me through the door to the tavern. The load atmosphere washed over me, the music in the corner from people playing the fiddle, and one person even playing the harp. My rambunctious friend dragged to me a table, and sat down. She then dragged me down so I was sat next to her.

The rest of the dwarves were looking around, trying to get a feel of the place. Fili, Kili and Bofur were already at the bar ordering drinks, their heads not reaching far above the bar, which made me laugh.

The three dwarves made their way back to us, arms laden with ales. I jumped up to help them out, only to nearly fall flat on my face. I had forgotten my dress had a small train that Ren had put her foot on to stop me moving. I glared at my best friend, while our companions burst into load guffaws.

"The lass hasn't had a drop, yet she is falling around like a drunkard already!" Bofur shouted, which made everyone laugh even harder. I felt the blush work its way up my neck and settle in my cheeks. I turned to glare at Ren, and she just gave me an innocent look. I rolled my eyes, and gently cuffed the back of her head, before slumping down into my seat, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

Kili dropped into the seat beside me, handing me an ale, and pressing a swift kiss on my cheek. I turned to smile at him, and then downed the pint, before any of the dwarves had even started their drinks.

As I let out an unladylike belch, I looked around the table to wide eyes. Thorin's face was openly surprised, as were Fili and Kili's. I looked to Ren, and we burst out laughing at the rest of our group.

"Well. That was interesting, princess." Fili said, with a smirk.

"Master dwarf, I could probably out drink all of you sat at the table. Silivrenniel and I love having drinking competitions." I answered him, my own smirk on my lips.

Kili looked at me, a glint in his eyes. "Care to wager on that, princess?"

I saw Ren slap her face with a sigh. She knew what was coming. I grinned to the rest of the company and heartily agreed to a wager.

"Who ever is left standing, will not have to carry any equipment between here and Erebor. Bar a weapon to protect yourself with of course." Surprisingly this came from Dwalin. All eyes snapped to him, some in shock.

"Mister Dwalin, are you joking?" Fili's loud voice brought everyone to their senses.

"I'm most certainly not!" he replied. "I doubt this lass could out drink me or Thorin!"

I turned to look at Ren, who had the same twinkle in her eye, as I did in mine. "We accept!" the pair of us cried at the same time, never ones to back out of a challenge.

"That's not fair!" Dori shouted in protest. "They can't work as a team!"

"Now, master Dori, Fee and I will be doing this together, so it's only fair that Lilah and Ren are allowed to team up." Kili spoke up for us almost straight away.

Ren nudged me and laughed at the small blush that was on my neck. She knew how I felt to have someone stand up for me. I didn't like it, but with Kili, I felt protected. Even if this was just for a drinking game, it still made me appreciate just what I had found with these dwarves.

When I looked back at the group, Dwalin, Nori and Bofur were missing. I scanned the tavern and found them ambling across to the bar. I shook my head in amusement, giggling at the fact that the dwarves were actually going to challenge us. When they came back, each dwarf had 4 pints each, 2 were placed in front of me, Ren, Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Thorin to start with. I had wisely chosen to give Balin my coin pouch, which was heavy with various coins, and told him to fund the drinks with this.

We all clinked cups, and started drinking. Ren, Fili, Kili and I were the first to finish our pints, the dwarves ales were over spilling the rims of the cups and going into their beards, while Ren and I drank every drop.

This went on for a little while until everyone, including Bilbo was a little merry. I looked at Ren, who nodded and scurried over to the men in the corner on the instruments. I knew what she was saying to them, so turned to Bilbo.

"We think you'll appreciate this song Bilbo." I winked at him. As Ren got back, we both climbed up onto the table, Silivrenniel calling for space to be made.

As the band started, Ren and I started thumping our feet to the beat of the song, and soon, a large grin made its way onto Bilbo's face.

(**Callilah**, Silivrenniel, _both)_

**You can search far and wide  
><strong>You can drink the whole town dry  
><strong>But you'll never find a beer so brown<strong>  
>But you'll never find a beer so brown<br>**As the one we drink in our home town**  
>As the one we drink in our home town<br>**You can drink your fancy ales**  
>You can drink them by the flagon<br>**But the only brew for the brave and true...**

But the only brew for the brave and true...  
><em>Comes from the green dragon!<em>

We heard the whole tavern erupt into cheers, some of those present were regulars from before the current Master took over Lake-Town, and knew Ren and I well. Our antics at the tavern always brought a smile to everyone's face. We bowed in unison to the tavern and jumped off of the table.

"Very good, princess." Kili whispered to me quietly. Putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you!" I grinned. "Silivrenniel and I are known for our songs in this tavern." I giggled.

Our joy and fun was interrupted, by the tavern door slamming open. I looked to Ren, and we knew exactly who it was. The Master's slimy servant, Alfrid had come to find us. We stood in front of the company, stopping him from coming any closer to the dwarves.

As soon as he saw the two of us, he cringed, knowing that the two of us wouldn't let him go any further.

"You'll step away, if you know what's good for you." His gravelly, whiny voice commanded us.

"I don't think so. Why don't you go and run back to your Master?" Ren hissed at him.

His expression changed, a grin stretching over his revolting teeth.

"Well, I'll just tell the Master that you're causing trouble again. I'm sure he wouldn't mind putting you in the cells for a week. Yet again."

I looked to Ren in surprise, and saw that she had shrunk back slightly. It was hardly perceptible to anyone but me because we were so close.

"Tell the Master, that if he has any issues, he can speak to me." I told him, standing firm and crossing my arms.

"I have no issue with that." Alfrid replied. I then felt a hand with long, sharp nails grab my arm and pull me. Kili and Fili were the first to move, both coming to stand either side of me.

"You will take your hand off of her, you snake." Kili growled, his eyes hard and dark.

I heard Thorin's heavy footsteps make his way towards us, hand gripping his sword, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

"I will meet with your Master." He scoffed. "But I will not be coming alone. My companions will join me."

I glanced at Thorin, who shook his head almost unnoticeably, but I saw it. I wrenched my arm out of Alfrid's grip, and placed it around Kili's waist. The slimeball had a look on his face that could only be described as 'the cat who got the cream'.

"Come with me." He ordered. "I will take you to the Master of Lake-Town."

I looked to Ren, her eyes were wide, like mine. We had no idea how this would turn out, but we knew it wasn't going to be anything good.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No Master in this chapter, but he will be in the next one! I hope you enjoyed this.. Let me know what you think!

Love, peace and happiness

Emma  
>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo<p> 


End file.
